The Indigo Waltz
by Light-of-Halo
Summary: (TenchiMuyo Xover):SessRyoko: Ryoko falls down the well after Tenchi chose Ayeka. Yet she makes unforgettable friends, and meets an icy taiyoukai. Will he mend Ryoko's shattered heart? Will Kagura have her freedom?:InuKag MirSan TenAyk:
1. of Torment and Tyrrants

Disclaimer:I do not own any Inuyasha or tenchi Muyo plot or character ideas...so don't sue me its not worth it this applies through the entire fic.

Of Torment and Tyrants

|*|

"Tenchi how…how could you? How could you choose her instead of me?" I wail into the indifferent wind. Tenchi had just chosen…he chose Ayeka the perfect princess with the perfect hair and the perfect personality. My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest and spread out onto the ground in a bloody mass of dejection. My lover, the guy who had freed me from my prison; the one man who I have been living with for some of the happiest times of my life has just thrown me out. I drift solemnly above the ground, luscious and green with grass and flowers. Figures Mother Nature would be happy at my loss, there has never been a prettier day.

I drift far away from the little shrine I have called home for so long. I soon find myself floating slowly towards the unaware, bustling city of Tokyo. Me and Washu's mental link had been blocked long ago. I don't even want to think of Ryo-oki, my sister, either; my stomach is tied up in too many knots and my hot cheeks bare too many tears. I hardly even seem to notice the spirits that drift along behind me, probably creating quite a sight to anyone who passed by. 'Why Tenchi? Why? I love you…but you chose her…' 

I land near an old style building, too crushed to feel anything but nauseating heartbreak. I walk slowly near a very old well covered by a neatly kept, but old fashioned, well-house that looks as if it used to be another shrine. I hardly even notice at all that I am drifting into the heart of Toyko; I don't care…I bet this used to be one of those stupid fabled wishing wells. 

I take a small coin from my kimono pocket, one I stole from Jurai, and hold it in my trembling hand. No pain, not even the torture I received from Kagato can compare to this…this is unbearable.

"I wish I could just go away, go far away from everyone…even my Tenchi…he doesn't love me anyway." I sniff out, my amber eyes brimming over with salty tears as my soft cyan hair flutters unceremoniously in the light breeze. The spirits around me, still collecting, follow my every movement and even change color to my emotion. They changed from a soft pinkish white to a dark blackish blue. Spirits have always been here, they are not good company but they are company.

I toss in the coin, but instead of hearing a nice little plunk I hear a disheartening thud, the damn well is dry. Not wanting to waste my only wish on a dried up well, I levitate and then float down into the well with the spirits. Not a second after my feet touched the bottom, an overwhelming blue aura surround me and pulled me downward into mysterious depths. 

'Where am I going? Where is this taking me? It's taking me away. Tenchi…I still love you no matter where I go…' My thoughts are too jumbled to even consider teleporting back to the safety outside the well. More prominently I don't really care where I am going, my wish is granted.

My heart shatters as I fall

'Where am I know?' The blue aura disappeared and left me sitting at the bottom of the well, unharmed. 'Am I still in Japan? Am I still on earth?' I float out of the well only to witness through my puffy pink eyes that there is indeed no well-house and it is a dense forest instead of tall apartment complexes. Most importantly, I can read from my natural youkai instincts that there are other youkai around, along with humans. I plant my feet on the ground and my upset stomach, overfilled with grief, finally claims me and I double over and vomit brutally into a nearby bush. 

"Tenchi…how could you?" I murmur as I slam my shaking fist into the ground making a fairly large crater. I feel my ki rising, filled with anguish and complete devastation. I just want to feel whole again I need someone to make me feel like it is worth living. Then, just out of the corner of my senses I sense a youkai coming towards me from the air, I really do hope this youkai is friendly- I don't really feel like killing anyone today. 

My broken heart doesn't feel up to it.

~*~

I cannot believe my luck, Kanna is unable to find that bastard Naraku in her mirror, that means he doesn't want to be found! I am free to do as I please for a change, even though time is limited. My claret eyes brighten and I feel my lips tug awkwardly into a facial expression I have not held for a while, a content smile.

I feel the comforting wind blow through my feathery, obsidian hair as I float above the serene forest, enjoying the scenery. My sister Kanna, behind me, has not said a thing. She is definitely a troubled thing, tormented by the souls in her mirror. Just as I thought the day was perfect I feel a disturbing wave of ki erupt through the forest on the edge of the western lands where the silly hanyou dwells.

'Who is that? I have never felt a youkai like that. Her aura is so agonized, who could she possibly be? I will have to go check this out.' I continue to drift down towards the agonized ki that appeared to be coming from near an old well. The bone eaters well.

"Kanna-san stay in the bushes over there." I command quietly as I place back my feather and walked towards the well, instantly seeing a crumpled form of a beautiful youkai with cyan hair. Curious like most demons would be, I approach the youkai and make my presence known.

"I am Kagura the wind sorceress, what is your name?" I announce gently, but firmly. The last thing I want to do is to fight this youkai. I have had enough of fighting for a while. I notice the crumpled form levitates, without need of a feather or youki cloud, and stands up facing me slowly. I note the Youkai's soft cyan hair and piercing amber eyes that seem cloudily overcast with despair. I also notice that her ki lowered and calmed the moment I spoke. 

"I'm Ryoko the…er…ex Space Pirate." Ryoko, regaining composure; I notice that she is trying her best to make herself presentable. She doesn't need to though; her levitating trick is quite impressive. I glance towards the nearby bushes to see Kanna meekly peeking through the bushes also. This is highly unusual, is Kanna drawn to Ryoko? Kanna never notices anything, she never even presents herself, why is she now?

"Hello there Ryoko, are you from around the western lands?" I ask. I did not understand the last part of what Ryoko said, but I got her name. Her Japanese seemed different and her clothing is very revealing, so I figure she is from a different part of Japan, perhaps Hokkaido or Shikoku. This Ryoko seems very strong and has very interesting abilities, perhaps she can help Kanna and I, I think hopefully. I have tried in vain to find someone to help myself and Kanna, but no one wants anything to do with Naraku; like I blame them. I feel my claret colored eyes boil over with a brief pause of hatred as I collect myself.

"Actually Kagura, I am from outer space …but that doesn't matter. Where am I?" Ryoko asked innocently, I can tell by her eyes that she is a mischievous little youkai though. In spite of her despair, such things are pretty easy to notice. I almost crack a small smile when I see her trying to regain her stability by wiping her eyes and quirking a small smirk. I do not know of this 'outer space' though, is it another island? Aha, I got it, she must be from the continent! Only people from the continent name lands such foolish names as 'outer space.' I grin at my small victory. 'She seems nice enough, her ki is a little wicked now that I notice, but then again mine is too.' I brush a stray wisp of obsidian hair from my face and tuck it back into place.

"You are in the Western lands of Japan controlled by Lord Sesshoumaru." I answer almost proudly; I cannot help but like the fact that Naraku's rival owns such a vast amount of land. I see the confusion enter Ryoko's face as she levitates in the air once more and began to think. I pretend not to notice the tears brimming in her eyes. I am not one for comforting people and I do not really want not want anything to do with what made Ryoko so anguished. I just actually, as stupid and crazy as this might sound, want to talk to someone who does not hate or fear me. I almost laugh at my own foolishness.

"So...it's not where, it's when. I went back in time… Uh thank you Kagura, hey do you mind telling me more about when I am exactly." Ryoko is surprised, I don't understand. She is not from this time? How can this possibly be? One cannot turn the hands of time, not even Naraku, Sesshoumaru, the silly hanyou, or I can. Could it be that this Ryoko is able to do so? Wait, wasn't there another who could travel through time? Rumors they are, but rumors can be true. I will make a mental note to myself to seek out this information later.

"Well, you are in the middle of a battle for the shikon no kakera. The shards possess mystical power that can make a simple youkai into a powerful warlord. I am in fact seeking out the shards for my oppressive overlord Naraku." I pause, perhaps I went too far in explanation; I sense a disturbing change in her ki. Her eyes are glowing a venomous red. I take a hesitant step backwards placing my subtle hand on my fan, readying myself for an attack.

"Are you a slave to this Naraku guy?" She hissed like a bloodlust youkai. I regain my composure as I straighten myself up and grab my fan, unfurling it out in front of me. I will kill this Ryoko if I have to, I do not wish it, but I will not be killed before I have my taste of true freedom.

"Yes I suppose you can say that, I have no freedom. I wish to rid myself of him immediately, but unfortunately I am unable to do so." I state truthfully. I was just about to flick my wrist and shoot a fatal wave of wind to hurtle towards her when a diamond tear slid down her cheek. I stopped my self to hear her out; Ryoko does not look like she is going to attack anymore. She looks as if she is sorting out her feelings internally.

"I will help you destroy this Naraku guy; I too know what it feels like to be a slave and to be tortured. I do not want that to happen to you." I blink, this is too good to be true. A youkai actually wants to help me! She knows what it feels like to go through what I am going through. I smile thankfully, my claret eyes glowing with success. I know now that Naraku is as good as dead. I have an ally. I put away my fan and bow slightly.

"I only wish for one thing in return though, Kagura." Ryoko's face brightens up and her small fangs show her trouble-making side. She is going to be a handful I bet, she is going to stir up all sorts of trouble. What is it she could be asking? This trouble-making youkai could only want one thing, the shikon no tama. 

"What is your request?" I ask simply biting my lip hoping it is not the shikon no tama; the Miko Kikyo is evil. She is filled with nothing but hatred and clay. I do not trust the walking dead. Although I can control the living dead with my winds, I cannot control Kikyo.

"I want you to be my friend, got it?" I blinked again, it is most unheard of for Youkai to have friends, you either have allies or enemies, but if that is the price I have to pay for freedom then I will pay it. Besides, it is not like I have a lot of 'friends' anyway.

"I accept, Ryoko I shall be your friend, arigato for your help." 

~*~

I couldn't prevent a big, goofy grin from sliding onto my face. I have a new friend, and yeah, she is from the past apparently. I read some of the Masaki scrolls in the shrine one day and it spoke of this era where youkai roamed feudal Japan. I like Kagura so far, she seems like a cool youkai, a little stiff, but no one is as laidback as I am. After all I am Ryoko and I am on a quest to kill some bastard who is controlling my friend. My spirit link opens because of the sudden happiness and all of a sudden youkai spirits surround me.

What is going on? Where are all of these souls coming from? Wait a damn minute, these are souls of the living not the dead! Something fishy is going on here; someone is taking the souls of the living. I can tell because I can hear their cries of horror. I turn to Kagura in confusion.

"Kagura, why are these souls taken from living bodies?" I asked a little miffed of course, I have always felt a slight responsibility towards the spirits, even if I only use them to summon other youkai. I am nonetheless irritated. I see the shocked expression on Kagura's face as I spot a small, extremely pale entity whom I could not sense come from the bushes holding a mirror. 

"I am responsible for the souls. Master Naraku insists I collect them. You are the only one who has been able to personally remove the souls from me without affecting the mirror." I am really confused, so this sick-o Naraku is keeping kids as slaves too and makes them collect souls? This guy is a psycho, he needs to be killed and fast.

"You can communicate to the spirits?!" I turn to see Kagura in a state of confusion and enjoyment. She really is funny, she is so stiff but you know she just wants to let loose and have some fun. I can also tell though that she is plagued with hatred towards this Naraku guy as I was with Kagato. That hatred weighs down your conscience and your soul, I know- it has happened to me twice. Hatred towards Kagato, and despair towards Tenchi the love I could not keep. 

"Um, not reeeeeally I can do a lot of stuff." I'm definitely not in the mood to be listing extra ordinary abilities, knowing they were not enough for Tenchi decides to only list a few, Kagura is friend after all. 

"I can fly, phase through matter, have a ki sword and orbs and I can summon youkai." Ryoko listed putting a finger to her lips as she felt a presence come her way. Before she knew it there were a group of people in the clearing with her and Kagura. A hanyou, three humans, and two youkai approach; one youkai looks like a large cat and the other looks like a little kid. The hanyou takes an offensive stance along with two of the humans and the fire cat.

"Hey, can't you see we are trying to have a conversation? Ya kow you are kinda rude!" I yell at the intruders. Kagura immediately draws her fan and unfurls it. If they attack Kagura then I will be forced to join the battle.

"Who are you wench? How are you able to collect spirits around you?" The silver haired Hanyou yells. How dumb is this guy? I see a human girl with a massive boomerang take her weapon from her back and lift it alongside a monk with a magic staff. 

"Inuyasha, I don't think she is an incarnation of Naraku, but be careful she is very powerful." The boomerang girl warns the hanyou. His name is Inuyasha, how creative, dog demon. I teleport over to Inuyasha quickly and stand between him and the boomerang girl. Kagura is looking as if she is going to blow her stack too; we weren't doing anything bad we were just standing here.

"Listen Jerk, leave us alone we weren't doing anything, so turn your ass around and go back home!" I shout at him my amber eyes sharpening into his. I feel his ki rise up and his anger boil over, if he wasn't about to attack me I would grab his cute little fluffy ears.

"Do what the youkai says Inuyasha. I am not in the mood for a fight today." Kagura spoke up venomously; they have obviously met before I can tell. She raises her second fan which triggers the idiot Inuyasha to charge.

"That's it you're dead!" Inuyasha lifts his great fang katana and instead of attacking me, he attacks Kagura. Kagura parries his attacks effortlessly by unleashing a great wind blade. While they fight the boomerang girl hurls her massive Hiraikotsu at me. I merely phase out and the boomerang passes through my body, to the surprise of the girl. 

To my horror, however, the boomerang reaches its zenith and comes back to hit Kagura by surprise giving Inuyasha enough time to slice her stomach. I see my friend double over in pain as she was hit twice by cheap shots. Blood oozes from her stomach, soiling her elaborate silk kimono Right when that evil Hanyou was about to deliver the finishing blow I explode.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I teleport between him and Kagura and clench my fist. Red lightening crackles around the gem in my wrist and with a powerful right hook my fist collides with the right side of his face sending him flying into a tree, much the surprise of his little comrades. His katana transforms magically back to a normal sword in his hand as he struggles to stand after such a harsh blow. I look towards the other members in pure rage as tears pour down my cheeks; how could they be so cruel to someone who is a slave?

"How could you attack her like that? What gives you the fucking right? Wait, I bet I know, she is the slave of Naraku! Even if Naraku harmed you it still gives you no right to _offensively_ attack her." I look at the boomerang girl who reminds me of Ayeka, standing tall and prettily, almost too prettily. Then I look towards a girl holding a bow and arrow, she reminds me of Sasami, her eyes are soft and emotional. My heart skips a beat but there is not time to think of that now.

"Kagura is_ evil_. She tried to kill us. You cant trust—" I stared at the silver haired hanyou named Inuyasha. I felt my eyes narrow into slits as I picked up the body of Kagura, bleeding profusely onto my kimono. The mirror girl is no where to be seen.

"Listen up dog! None of you knows what it is like to be a slave to a torturing overlord, who forces you to kill against your will only to torture you mentally and physically when you return. You know what it does? It breaks you down cell by cell until your whole body is dead from the pain and you cant live anymore without thinking about the number of people you have killed—" I look around to the rest of their cracker jack party, they are just raven-haired replicas of my old family from my past life. I turn back to Inuyasha and proudly finish my point.

"I do! I don't want it to happen to Kagura or her mirror friend. So either help me kill this Naraku bastard or prepare to meet your maker because I will not back down." I feel my eyes ignite with a similar fire as I had when protecting my old friends. 

My ki reaches a height I have not obtained before as I stare down the party, red lightning crackles around me and the slightly conscious form on my shoulder. I look into the quivering eyes of Inuyasha. My eyes soften a small bit as I adjust my hold on Kagura who is moving slightly.

"We are sorry, let us help you, and help you heal Kagura." I heard the raven haired Sasami blurt out awkwardly; her eyes are teary and filled with guilt. I turn and see a similar reaction from the boomerang Ayeka, I couldn't see the boy right though, his face was angled away from me looking into some bushed nearby. Maybe he sees the little mirror girl.

"Ok girl, oh by the way, the name's Ryoko." I smirk as I begin to walk towards her with the now unconscious demon sorceress. I notice the Hanyou sheathes his sword reluctantly and walks after me, muttering a few choice words I didn't quite catch.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, this is Kirara and Shippou—" She points to the fire cat and the little kitsune. "and he is Miroku and she is Sango." Sango smiles a warm smile and before I could really get a good look at the monk I feel the hanyou behind me scowl. Kagome scrunched up her nose "Oh, and Inuyasha, why don't you SIT down." She says crossly as I notice Inuyasha plummets a good five feet into the ground. I notice the others walk on unfazed, towards a small village made of wooden huts, this is really in the past. I turn in amusement back towards the sputtering hanyou.

"Oi wench!" He mutters spitting out dirt trying to recover from the attack. I couldn't help it; in spite of everything malevolent that has happened today it feels so natural to laugh. So I did.

|*|

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey this is my first EVER Inu or Tenchi or X cover fic. So please be nice! Is it good or not? I have been playing with this story idea in my head for days now and I finally got the first chapter out. 

Sorry if Kagura is a little OOC but you have to realize I have not many episodes of Inuyasha. Also Kagura is in thisstory actually deep down a kind hearted demon who has been corrupted by the hatred induced by Naraku. 

Ryoko is also OOC because Tenchi just pretty much ditched her for a snotty princess (wouldn't you be sad too?*-.-*)

Oh also if anyone could tell me how old Ryoko is, I know she was locked away for 700 years but I don't know how long she was alive before that. *^^*;;;; some say like 2000. 

OH also you are probably wonder why Ryoko can 'talk' to spirits. Well, I think, she can summon demons (her name) by a calling a spirit and create a lesser or greater demon, well she is actually just calling out to them with her aura and not ending the procedure with a summoning. Sorry if that was complicated....oh also Ryoko has three gems. 

*^^* Next chapter you will get snippets from Washus POV and some other people who I haven't figured out yet…..yay!

Oh and unless I get _a lot_ of reviews saying for this not to happen, it is going to be a sess/ryo fic. I don't think a Inu/Ryo fic would go over so well, they would most likely kill each other, besides sesshy is so much more sexier than Inu ^^() couldn't help the outburst and no it will most certainly not be a kagura/ryoko fic….ew.

As for secondary pairings….um…Ill get back to on you on that. They will probably be the traditional Inu/kag, Mir/San and Kagura might hook up with kouga but we will see…

A extra special help to FutbolMenina for being my super betareading buddy, also word spazzed on me and half of her edits were deleted so in the second half of the story you see grammatical errors, they are mine not hers.

Please PLEASE review, it will help!!!


	2. of Agony and Altruism

Of agony and altruism

|*|

"Tenchi…where is…where is Ryko? Where is my daughter?" I do not like to think of the emotion I am feeling is panic, but I am coming up with few other possibilities. I have already flung open the lab door with haste and walk outside into the cherry blossom garden. I cant feel Ryoko's presence anymore, not only has she cut off her link to me but I can even feel her presence in this world anymore. I scoot around the corner to see princess Ayeka and Tenchi holding hands, fingers laced delicately. 

I knew he had chosen; I knew he chose Ayeka, but it still hurts.

"Tenchi where is Ryoko." I state more than I ask, his brown eyes filled with confliction and inner confusion. Aykea's roseate eyes are hesitant, like they always are, except with Ryoko; then they are filled with decisiveness. 

They are just standing here. They just stand while Ryoko is not even here. After all that Ryoko has done for them, they just stand. It makes my blood boil how they could take her for granted like this. 

"Ryoko…took off Miss Washu. I don't know where she went, neither does Ryo-oki." Tenchi's eyes look somewhat defeated, but he wasn't the one who was, Ryoko is the defeated one. I see Ayeka look down at the ground, unsure; gripping to Tenchi's hand as if he is the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Perhaps they didn't take her for granted; perhaps they just don't know what to do.

"Washu, Ryo-oki wont eat, she wont move, her eyes seem so empty." I hear a soft voice from behind me, Sasami, choked with held-back tears as she holds up Ryo-oki dangling a carrot in front of her like a fishing lure. Ryo-oki's eyes just stay unfocused and melancholy, like the life was sucked out of her like a vacuum.

Mihoshi behind little Sasami is already bawling as if the world has run out of ice cream and the TV is broken.

I look to Tenchi and Ayeka then back to Mihoshi and Sasami. We need to find Ryoko. Now. I decisively put a finger to my chin, calculating any course of action we could take. If there is any possible way we could locate Ryoko, it is through Ryo-oki. 

"Ryo-oki, can you track down Ryoko by the trail her gems left?" I asked carefully. Sometimes this doesn't work, like the trail is too old or there is too much electrical interference, but there is a hope. I see Ryo-oki's floppy pointed ears prick up and her honey colored eyes widen. There is hope yes!

"Meow mew!" Ryo-oki chorused and within no time at all the little cabbit transformed into the Space pirates feared space cruiser. I grin my evil scientist grin and turn to the others.

"You heard Ryo-oki all abord!" I look to Mihoshi who is finished crying and has Sasami in a bear hug. Ayeka and Tenchi, still holding hands, nod and smile. Then I see Ayeka's eyebrows furrow and she bites her lip.

"I thought Ryoko was the only one who can pilot Ryo-oki." She speculated.

"Well, that is true I cant pilot Ryo-oki, but Ryo-oki can pilot herself." I feel my green eyes glow and I take the first couple of steps towards Ryo-oki.

"Well what are you waiting for? We have to find Ryoko so I can go about my experiments!" I heard Sasami laugh and we all stepped onboard Ryo-oki.

~*~

"Kagura is going to be fine, she is a youkai and they heal very quickly." I heard Kagome report after she stepped out of the little wooden hut. I was just floating around waiting for her to come out, there isn't much else to do. Sango, the raven haired Ayeka, is off with Miroku getting firewood because it is late afternoon.

The small kitsune is with Kagome and the hanyou is off brooding or something. When she stepped out of the hut, however, I noticed something, her clothes are very different from the others. They look modern, like something from my time.

"Thanx Kagome, I have a question though where did you get those clothes?" I finally asked. I see Kagome look herself over and blush a small bit before responding. 

"Well, actually, um…it kinda hard to explain—" She is struggling with words again so I cut her off.

"You don't mean you wished to come here though the wishing well and fell down too." I smirked, although I immediately thought there is something amiss when Kagome's jaw dropped and the kitsune fell off of her shoulder. What did I say? Don't they know that stupid well grants wishes?

"That's impossible! How…how did you get through the well?" Kagome's eyes went wide as she clutched a couple of pink jewels on her neck. Am I missing something? What makes her heel like I cant use the well, I can do what ever I feel like doing.

But I cant have everything I feel like having…Tenchi. I feel my stomach twist into knots again.

"I threw in a coin and when I saw the well was dry I jumped in. I wished it could take me away from where I was and it did. It's a wishing well!" I furrow my eyebrows I really don't feel like talking about it anymore than I have to. Every time she brings it up it reminds me of my friends I left behind.

"It is not a wishing well, it is a portal between two times. You have to have the shikon no tama, the jewel of the four souls or shards of them to get through, so how did you? The only one who can do it besides me is Inuyasha." She sounds irritated and confused. What in the hell is the jewel of the four souls…oh wait, Kagura brought that up I remember. 

Those things could make a demon even more powerful than it already is. I levitate higher and think it though. I have jewels in my wrists…but those aren't the same, I was really depressed, so much that the spirits around me were changing colors. That's it! The gems and the spirits allowed me to pass

"Yo Kagome I figured it out, the jewelry you have on, the soul jewelry! I can take to the souls and spirits and transform them with my gems. It's the damn spirits and gems that allowed me to pass!" I flip in the air score one for Ryoko! I see Kagome turn towards me think it over in her head and nod.

"Yes I suppose that can work. Hey we are having dinner soon, do you want to help?" Kagome smiled, her smile is so innocent, unlike mine, heh, I'm a little too guilty for that smile. I notice the phrasing 'help with cooking', like I know how to cook I would blow something up.

"No thanx Sasami—Oops I mean Kagome! Goddamnit I am such a baka!" Before Kagome could turn around and react I felt a presence behind me, the guy named Miroku.

"Now now, such a beautiful Youkai shouldn't be cursing." I turn my head around to see who is being so foreword to me.

It is Tenchi. 

"Ten-chi?" I whimper out, my eyes watering the smallest bit, I feel my heart jump inside my chest at a thousand beats per second. My heart flips over my skin pales and my stomach is somewhere stuck in my lungs. Could this really be Tenchi? Did he leave Ayeka and come here to find me? Then upon closer inspection, Tenchi's eyes are browner and darker, and Tenchi is a little shorter. He is not Tenchi, he is not my love.

My heart sinks, my stomach cramps and my tears well up like I haven't cried in years.

"No it is I Miroku, would you give me the pleasure of bearing my child?" I lost it, some of the words I have wanted Tenchi to say to me since the day I saw him, were just said, by not Tenchi, but a damn tenchi replica! I felt tears roll down my cheeks and Sango's and Mirokus facial expressions change. I feel Kagome's eyes burning in the back of my head. I quickly teleported back to the well and cried.

~*~

"Houshi you insensitive Baka!" I heard Sango slap Miroku and he brought a hand to his face sweatdropping. I am still trying to get all of the facts together. Why did Ryoko call me Sasami? Who is this Tenchi and why did she call Miroku that? And lastly why is she here in the Warring States era?

"Honestly Sango I did not know I would have such an impact on her, I never knew she would be so happy she would cry!" I heard Miroku reply grinning in his defense. Then it all added up. Sasami and Tenchi must be people from the present. I quickly run past Miroku and Sango to the well. I hear Shippou on the ground asking questions, only I really don't hear him.

"Ryoko…Ryoko I know you are here, I have not spent a whole year here not to feel a presence of a strong youkai." I look near the vicinity of the well and see Ryoko sitting on the side of the well, looking despondent and lonely . Ryoko is a very interesting youkai, not only is she from my time, but she can summon spirits through a artificial power source. I step my way hesitantly to her, tears on her cheeks glimmering in the twilight like silver.

"I am sorry I called you Sasami and I broke down after such a stupid question. I should be moving on." I heard Ryoko say despairingly, her shimmering cyan hair blowing freely in the twilight air. She looks at me with such a look of agonize that it almost makes me gasp. What has happened to this youkai to make her so pained? 

"Ryoko, Sasami and Tenchi are from your life aren't they?" I ask carefully, sitting down beside her on the well, the wood worn smooth with rain and use. She looks at me and smiles ever so slightly. I smile back reassuringly.

"Sasami is a little girl who is always very cheerful and loves to cook. She is a princess of Jurai along with her elder sister Ayeka—" She gulps down a waterfall of tears and continues. "Sango reminds me a small bit of the few-and-far-between good qualities in Ay-Ayeka. You see…I was-still am in love with a guy named Tenchi, but he—" She paused again, the suffering in her voice unmasked, the torment in the spirits around her increased I became worried. "Tenchi chose Ayeka instead of me, I am second best." She choked out 

Those words hit home with me too. Inuyasha and Kikyo, I am always second best to him I bet. He always thinks of Kikyo first and foremost. Although we have never really been considered a couple or more than good friends, it makes my heart shatter every time he is with her instead of me. 

"I am so sorry Ryoko. I understand though, I have a similar situation with Inuyasha. I have always secretly wanted more than a really good friendship with him, but he likes another, Kikyo, who is the walking dead." I did not want to feel like I was trying to top Ryoko, but I did want to get across to her that she is not alone. I feel my own gray blue eyes water over as I look into Ryoko's eyes. She seems surprised slightly. She hovers a bit in the air before setting back down.

"Listen, Kagome, I feel the way Inuyasha acts towards you, there is hope for you and the hanyou yet. Keep at it, don't leave his side. Hope is inexistent with my situation with Tenchi, but not with you." Her words sparked something no one else has been able too, hope.

She makes me believe that there is hope for Inuyasha and I. Perhaps I can win him over after all. I smile as I see Ryoko then turn sharply towards the bushes, does she sense a Youkai? I don't.

"Ryoko I left my bows and arrows—" She put a finger to my lips without turning to face me. I am very confused what is she doing? Right when I was about to explode from being shushed, Kanna comes out from the bushes, her mirror emitting souls of all types.

I was about to scream for Inuyasha but then I saw Kanna do something, her mouth opened and her eyes widened a few millimeters, the only facial expression I have seen her to have.

"Ryoko, you helped my sister did you not?" She asks simply turning her soft eyes from Ryoko to me then back to Ryoko tentatively.

"Yeah, you mean Kagura? She is my friend of course I helped her." Ryoko states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. I laugh inwardly at the ironic situation, somehow I am aligned with Kagura and Kanna through this mischievous youkai, Ryoko; who has turned everything upside down. Ryoko is also a very good natured youkai though; she has given me hope that is for sure.

"I thank you for saving my sister and for befriending her. I can help you help my sister. You seek a strong youkai in which to defeat Naraku correct?" My eyes widen considerably, Kanna has _never_ spoken this much to _anyone_ before, and now she is helping someone who she has just met? I don't get it, how can Ryoko have such an impact on people?

"Yeah do you know of any youkai I could talk to?" Ryoko asks intently, the souls and spirits around her change color from blue to their normal color.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." And with that Kanna disappeared from sight and so did the spirits. Ryoko turned to me, the sadness being suppressed, her amber eyes brightening. Oh no, Ryoko does not know what she is getting herself into, Sesshoumaru is nothing but bad news. Just I had a chance to pipe up I feel a surge of a strong ki.

"Kagura is up, and she ain't happy." Ryoko smirked, showing her fangs slightly as she teleported back to camp. I cant believe it in a matter of hours I have signed a contract with a youkai from the present to help her defeat Naraku without killing Kanna or Kagura. 

I didn't even know there were youkai in the present! Then again she said there is hope between Inuyasha and I, but she doesn't know that I am the reincarnation of Kikyo. I stand up with a new resolution in my soul. I will try again, not just for me, but for Inuyasha and Royko as well.

~*~

Where am I? Why am I in a village with an old woman? And WHY am I covered in bandages?! I rip the bandages from my stomach and chest and readjust my kimono as I feel my claret eyes burn. With a burst of wind I knock down the wall of the hut and march outside, the ki of the hanyou is close…and Ryoko is as well.

Now I remember…I was almost killed by the Hanyou and saved by Ryoko, the demon summoner youkai. If anyone thinks for one second I am in a good mood they are wrong, I have just been defeated by the hanyou and to top it off I am saved by a Youkai. Although I am not happy in the least my weakness is shown, there is an unknown warmness in me that does not mind having someone to have your back incase you are in over your head. Someone reliable; the someone named Ryoko.

"Kagura you're up, how are you feeling?" Speak of the devil and she'll appear. I look into the ending twilight scenery, the dark green trees etch the sky and the fire just outside the three-walled hut is dancing with vermilion and saffron waves. In the firelight Ryoko is smiling awaiting an answer with the rest of the humans and the hanyou behind her. 

"Angry." My eyes narrow as I spit out simply. I pull a feather in my hair but before I throw it out in front of me, Ryoko speaks up again. Her amber eyes are jubilant in the firelight, but I can still see the same sadness, only it is masked over.

"Wait, before you go I need to tell you somethin'." I pause and she smirks and continues her language is atrocious. "Kagome, and the others are gonna help me kill Naraku as well, they are on our side!" I blink my claret eyes and nearly drop my feather from my slender fingers. How?! How did she pull it off, was it what she said about me earlier, when I was injured? I dont really recall, I was barely hanging onto consciousness.

I respond with a faint smile as I throw out my feather and hop on it. To my surprise, she teleports in front of me again. What is it that she wants now? I must be leaving, Naraku must want Kanna and I to return. I sense Kanna's faint presence near the well.

"Wait, your little sister…uh…I didn't catch her name but she told me I could help you by finding Sesshoumaru-sama, where is he?" She asked me in her regular talking voice. Kanna spoke with Ryoko? Kanna never speaks unless she is asked a question but even then she sometimes doesn't respond. I almost catch myself blinking again. I push my obsidian hair back once more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you say? I am not sure, most say he is found in the heart of the western lands. I cannot escort you for I must be leaving, but his half brother, Inuyasha, I bet would." I fly high above their heads like a ghostly white boat sailing on the wakes of the clouds and stars. 

"Although Ryoko-san, I would take care, Lord Sesshoumaru is not a youkai to be taken lightly in any aspect, especially helping others." I fly off towards the well and search for Kanna. I swoop down to retrieve Kanna who is standing in the clearing by the well. She reveals in her mirror showing me that Naraku's new castle is in the northern regions of Japan. We must make haste I told myself. I motioned Kanna to get on the feather and as She did I lifted off silently like the wind, and flew north, like the restless breeze.

"You spoke to Ryoko, Kanna-san, why?" I ask quietly as she sits behind me on the feather I sense I difference about Kanna, a lightness a emotion that has never been shown in her before. I wasn't even sure that Kanna could feel emotion.

"The spirits told me she can make things happen Kagura-san." I looked behind me my claret eyes in disbelief that she would take something like that to heart. I find myself grinning, and then laughing. I feel a lightness come over me as well. She is just like a child.

"You know what Kanna-san? I believe you might be correct, Ryoko can make things happen." I feel the winds surge through my hair, kimono and eyes. One corner of my ruby lips tugs upwards as the rest of me falls into a small crevice of security, that small, minute security is hope.

|*|

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So how did you like it? I noticed I changed POV like a billion times in this chapter, well I'm sorry about that but it has to be like this to make the story make sense. I know this X over is a little far-fetched but I had this in my head for WEEKS now and I have to do something with it. I realize if you don't like it, but everyone is entitled their own opinions.

BTW I have no idea when Tenchi Muyo was set in, so for the sake of simplicity Ryoko's present is Kagome's present.

Next chappie there will be some sesshy introductions and some angry hanyous....

This will be a Ryoko/sesshoumaru fic and the pairings will be basic for the rest, Inu/kag Sango/Miroku...but I am still on the fence about the kouga/kagura pairing....review if you want them to be together!!!!

Please review!

~your ff buddy LOH

  
  



	3. of Death and Destiny

=POV change (expect multiple POV changes per chaper)

=flashback

)(= dream sequence  (there may or may not be any dream sequences or flash-backs).

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1

Of death and destiny

"If you think for one second I am taking you to Sesshoumaru you are mistaken. I don't want anything to do with the bastard." I hear the ranting of the Hanyou come from behind me; I turn to face him. You know for once I would like things to be simple. I furrow my eyebrows 

"Inuyasha you are the only one who knows where his palace is can't you help?" Sango asks her dark brown eyes plead. The grip on her Hiraikotsu tightens unnoticed by everyone but me.

"NO! We have shards to collect and the western lands are dry of shards." Inuyasha huffed and I saw Kagome's eyes flame up. Do they really think I need his help? I can do it on my own. I am Ryoko...besides it will do me some good to be alone for a while.  I stopped Kagome right before she 'sat' him to death.

"I don't need your help." I reply simply "I will find this Sesshoumaru guy on my own. I will come in contact with you later though." I didn't turn around to face them again. I don't want to see the look on their faces as I floated in the sky and drifted towards the western starlit sky. I don't want to look back into the faces of another family I have to leave behind.  I don't want to know if they will mind me leaving or not...I don't know with Tenchi either.

            I find myself lowering in the sky considerably after about three hours of flying. It is very late in the evening the moon is high in the sky. I am fueled with the hope that maybe if I fly a little more I can outrun the sorrow to come. It doesn't work. I am devoid of all energy I don't even float down to the ground; I just let myself fall. I plummet thirty feet to the grass below landing hard on my left side. The grass is already wet with dew. I manage to roll over onto my back and look up at the stars. 

            Blinking back tears, I try to look for familiar constellations. I used to do this all the time back at the Masaki Shrine, in the branches of the cherry blossom tree; looking upwards at the sky as if my future with Tenchi was engraved there for all time. Instead of crying, instead of more sadness; I just get mad. I stand up and charge up my ki, I don't give a flying fuck who comes by and sees! I don't care anymore!

Nothing matters.

            I centralize the ki to my palms as the jewels in my wrists crackle dangerously. I unleash wave after wave of blasts obliterating the nearby trees into heaps of flame and ash. The sky is alight with the flaming trees, casting shadows on my face as I just let go. I feel my eyes burning as I teleport and kick and punch each tree down, the splinters from trees spray outward as I continue my tree onslaught. 

Then I stood.

            I stood in the epicenter of my wake. The flames dying down, the wooden carnage is starting to come to a slow end. I stand in the center and look up to the stars. With all the fading strength I have left, I clear my voice to shout to the laughing stars of fate.

"Is this what you had planned?! Is this the life I am supposed to live?! Tell me godamnit tell me! Was I supposed to be upstaged by a Princess? Was I supposed to loose my only love to a woman who devotes her whole life to make me miserable? IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN SHE SUCCEEDED! You win Ayeka crowned princess of Jurai! You stole everything sacred to me and now look where I am. I am in the middle of the fucking forest looking for a Youkai lord! You beat me...you beat me... are you happy now? Well I hope you are; the last thing I want to happen is for you to hurt Tenchi...even though he hurt me beyond fathomable reason. Now I am alone." I collapse down onto the charred black soil. I am too tired to cry, Too tired to feel any youkai presences. I am too tired to think.

All I want to do is fall asleep, so I can wake up from this nightmare.

            My eyes shoot open unexpectedly. Someone is in my lands making quite a scene. I stand up to see Ah Un stomping the ground and growling loudly. Jaken is alert also I see, he is readying his staff of heads and trying to calm Ah Un. Who is this I sense?  It is unlike any ki I have been witness to before. This ki, it seems so outraged, so desolate, so defeated. Bah, this Sesshoumaru does not care what this youkai feels. I shall extinguish the life of this unfortunate youkai immediately before it attracts any more attention.  I swiftly jump into the air and bound from tree to tree. 

            It was not long before I smell smoke and the youkai's scent, cherry blossoms and spice. I see through my golden eyes a ring of fire with smoke flowing upwards into the once perfect night. I glide down to the surface and sprint to the center of the devastation. I flex my claws and poison seeps from them turning the finger tips fluorescent green. I pause in my stride as I faintly hear, through the crackling of smoke and flame, a female voice ringing out despairingly.

"...Now I'm stuck looking for a youkai Lord...you beat me...the last thing I want you to do is hurt Tenchi...Now I am alone."  I finally come the incinerated clearing and am almost surprised, because this Sesshoumaru is never surprised, see a crumpled form of a female youkai lying in the clearing. The sensitive wind blows her scent to me once more, cherry blossoms and spice, as I walk towards the mysterious cyan haired youkai. 

            I stand above her imperially, looking down at her trying to figure out how such a small, vulnerable youkai could do this much damage. I look about my scarred land, easily 500 acres of land was incinerated over a period of seconds. I also notice her cracked and bleeding knuckles and her delicate lips and long lashed eyes. However, no one, no matter how mysterious, burns my lands and gets away with it.

"You, youkai, arise in the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru." I speak in a harsh clipped voice as her amber eyes flutter open and she looks up at me. Immediately her eyes brighten the smallest bit as she does something rather extraordinary; she levitates up in the air. I did not mean arise in that fashion. I narrow my eyes the slightest bit at the audacity of this cyan haired youkai.

"So you are Sesshoumaru...I have been looking for you." She grins slightly. I frown immediately; she thinks she can just 'find' me whenever she feels like it? Humph I am the youkai lord of the West, not a youkai just to be 'met' with. I reach out and grab her throat with my hand. The skin of her neck is soft and unprotected to my claws. I see the surprise in her eyes and right when I am about to squeeze, she disappears. My eyes widen a fraction of a millimeter as she appears a few meters away from me, angry.

"Hey that was uncalled for, I just want to ask you something." She frowned; she put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight on one long revealed leg. The audacity of this Youkai! Not only is her attitude repelling but the condition of her clothing is almost inexcusable. I suppose that her kimono had to have gotten ripped in a battle of some sort…yes I suppose that would explain it

"This Sesshoumaru will hear your last request before you die." My expression is borderline, but something about me is intrigued by her, how did she escape from me? She must be incredibly fast, but of course not as fast as I.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but I am not dying anytime soon, fortunately or unfortunately. So just hear me out. I need help to defeat this evil bastard named Naraku and I have gotten reports that you are the strongest youkai around...so I came to you for help. Will you help me defeat him?" Her striking, dark lashed, amber eyes are filled with determination and hope, even though they are clearly overcast with the sorrow exhibited not too long ago. 

            For a youkai, she knows no discipline or self control of physical or emotional outbursts. She is an untamed youkai, one that does not deserve to be in my presence. However, unlike the run-of-the mill types, she is unique in some obscure way I have yet to quite figure out, And it is making me angry.

"And you think just because you need the help I will help you? You are a fool. Even if I agreed to such a ridiculous request, what will I get as compensation?" I see the uneasiness in her amber eyes as her hopes were shattered quickly. She regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Well, um I guess I could um…help you out." She blurted out of her hesitant mouth, revealing small fangs. But I, Sesshoumaru, need no help. She shall die now, with her mysteries, I don't care.

"Wrong answer." I charge at her drawing my Tokijin. I see the surprise distill in her eyes as she vanishes and reappears behind me. How dare she make this Sesshoumaru look like a fool! The red around my irises begins to seep, but I remain in control, I have defeated many stronger Youkai than her before.

"I don't want to fight you!" Then she does something rather peculiar, her hands begin to glow a bright crimson as do her eyes. She holds her hands above her head and in a flash of white and red light a large black and purple scorpion Youkai appears from no where at all. Did she call upon this youkai to help her? The scorpion is smaller than I am in my true form. The front pinchers of the scorpion are razor sharp and the tail stinger is seeping fluorescent green poison, The same poison that excretes from my claws. This woman as somehow figured out an adversary that is immune to my poison claw. No matter I will dispatch of this foul creature soon enough. 

            I charge to dispatch of this Youkai quickly; insect Youkai are fairly stupid and slow. This will be my entertainment for the night. I feel my gold eyes glow with the oncoming blow as I swing Tokijin back and with a mighty slash foreword. 

_Swwwwwooooooooshhh___

            No contact, nothing. The hissing scorpion dodged my blow, its stinger dripping poison on the ground making craters in the charred dirt. There is no usual way that a scorpion youkai can percept my attacks so easily. I dodged the youkai's pinchers and tail effortlessly enough, although again I can tell this youkai is not average. Then I look up at the cyan haired female youkai… 

            Could she be…possibly controlling the scorpion youkai? I have had enough. I jump in the air with a swift, deadly grace and from the air impale the scorpion youkai with Tokijin. The scorpion youkai squeals and hisses in pain as its legs collapse from beneath it and its carcass hits the ground with a sickening thud. Instead of rotting there, the corpse disappears as effortlessly as it had appeared. I lick the dark youkai blood from my fingertips as I turn my gaze to the female, who is trembling slightly.

"You are next youkai no baka." I warn dryly as I swiftly close the distance between us drawing my newly bloodied Katana, it is still dripping with the dark coagulating blood of the scorpion. I see her dark lashed amber eyes widen in apprehension as she begins to fly lowly from the sky line. She is a foolish youkai if she thinks she can outrun this Sesshoumaru.

"Please I just want your help I don't want to hurt you." I hear her plead foolishly, like she could hurt the great youkai lord of the west. I sidestepped left with rapidity as I prepared to strike her in the side between the third and fourth rib, severing her in two. I am amused, again, however, she parries my attack with her own glowing sword, trying hopelessly to defend herself. 

            Her sword's ki and Tokijin's ki merge and result in a small explosion that pushes me back a few feet. I feel the scarlet seep into my eyes as I recover from the explosion quicker than she does and before she can react I take my claws, instead of tokijin, and rip through her torso violently. My fingers ooze the fatal poison as her blood spurts from her porcelain body. Her dark lashed amber eyes widen and her pink lipped mouth exerts a final plea to the night air. 

"I love you Tenchi." Her back hits the dirt and her cyan hair splays untamed on the scorched earth. I look down at her and feel no triumphant victory, I feel no superiority. I feel as if it was a cheated victory. And who is this Tenchi? I feel my teeth grit together, did I miscalculate? Nonsense, This Sesshoumaru is never wrong, I always act with the best course of action towards every decision. I lick the blood off of my still glowing claws, it tastes different. The scent of cherry blossoms and spice still linger in the air along with the blood. I almost shutter.

            I suddenly feel as if my brain as been split in two and I feel a great pressure. I grab my coral-pink hair as I scream out in pain to the chorus of Ryo-oki. Ryo-oki plummets to the ground. I hear yelling and thumping along side me, but I can feel only pain. I feel a great burning sensation across my torso, I feel as if I have been cut in half. 

            I can almost feel the blood spurt from my body as I scream out in agony. I feel hands all around me as I double over and pant vigorously. I hear Ryo-oki scream in pain as well. Then it all clicked…I am feeling Ryoko's pain. Ryoko, my little Ryoko is badly hurt. The tears flow down my cheeks as I come to the most logical conclusion. Then all of the sudden words flow from my mouth that are not my own

"I love you Tenchi." The pain then suddenly stops, my Ryoko, My perfect Ryoko, my daughter has just died. There is no other explanation…I am sure of it.

            I stand up, immediately realizing that I do not feel her reassuring presence in the back of my mind. I feel as if a piece of me has been lost…a piece that I might have taken for granted, the piece has been there so long. Tears stream down my cheeks as Ryo-oki transforms back into her cabbit form and lies on ground motionless, tears of her eyes flowing like a small stream.

"Washu what is going on?" Tenchi asks concerned, Sasami picks up Ryo-oki and tries to make her respond. I can't even find words to say. My lungs are swollen.

"Do you actually love Tenchi?" Ayeka asks in a confused and slightly annoyed tone. Ayeka is not making my situation any better, I feel my emerald eyes welling up with overflowing tears once more as I stand up and look into Tenchi's eyes.

"Those words from my mouth were not my own. They were Ryoko's last words. My little Ryoko is dead, she was murdered!" I yell at Tenchi and breakdown. Ryo-oki still doesn't move, Ryo-oki just moves her eyes to me and there is a hidden understanding.

            My Sesshoumaru-sama…did my Sesshoumaru-sama just kill that girl youkai? No that can't be right…The girl youkai did not even want to fight. Sesshoumaru-sama would not just kill a youkai if they refuse to fight back, right? Then I gasped. I held my hand to my mouth as I saw my Sesshoumaru-sama just drank her blood. How could he? How could my Sesshoumaru-sama be so mean? He looks so scary right now his eyes are all red; he looks like he could just eat me… Ah Un are afraid too, they are scared too. I cant hold back my tears anymore. I promised not to cry…I really did, but I can't help it.

            If he could do that to a really powerful youkai would he do the same to me? Would he eat Rin's blood too? Tears flow down my cheeks as I wail loudly. I see Sesshoumaru-sama turn his head and look towards Ah Un and I. I am too scared and confused to look. He runs towards me really fast and all the air in my lungs gets caught there. My face is sticky with my hot tears, My eyes widen lot as I run to Ah Un for cover, but I know not even Ah Un can stand up to Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Rin did you see me kill that youkai?" he asks me in his normal voice, he doesn't sound crazy or mean, his eyes aren't red anymore. He looks regular, but still…I gulp and tried to calm down as I stepped towards Sesshoumaru-sama, biting on my kimono sleeve. Will he punish me for taking Ah Un to follow him?  

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sa—ma I kinda hiccupped during sama I didn't mean too. 

"Will it please you resurrect this youkai?" he asked in his normal voice again…he isn't mad.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" I smile.I hope he will bring her back to life like he did me. Then I can have a friend! She can be my big sister and I don' have to play with mean old Jaken anymore! I see Sesshoumaru-sama walk towards the youkai, I put my fingers to my eyes so that I can only see him and not the pretty dead youkai. I gasp when he takes out his other sword, Tensaiga, and slashes at her revealing a blue light. I smile even bigger when I see the female youkai stand up and immediately look around and at her bloody kimono.

"I was dead-how?" I heard her mumble, I like her hair; it's a pretty green. It's like the petals on a flower. Maybe she will pick flowers with me!

"I resurrected you. You stated before you would be my servant in return I will help you with the menace Naraku." Huh? She doesn't like Naraku either. I heard things about him, he is a bad man, I heard he fooled Sesshoumaru-sama on purpose. What a mean man! That fan-lady also kidnapped me, but she seemed really sad…I bet Naraku tricked her too!

"Yes, that is of course, er um. You want my help…yes." She bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Her eyes remind me of Sesshoumaru-sama's, hers are pretty and gold too, but different. Her are softer and easy to see into. His eyes are not soft and are harder to see into. But still the same.

"Very well, you may be my guest and servant and in return I will help you with Naraku." I saw her eyes bright up and she floated! Wow my new sister can fly like Sesshoumaru; only without a cloud, she is like a pretty bird.

"Wow really?! Well I guess you should know my name it is Ryoko." Her name is cool too! She grins pretty too. I like my new sister. I scramble out of my hiding place as fast as my legs could let me go. 

"Hi Ryoko-chan I am Rin will you be my older sister please?" I smile really big and I feel my eyes sparkle. I see her look at me and smiles.

"Rin." I close my mouth then he turns back to Ryoko-chan "Your name is 'Youkai Caller'…You summoned the great scorpion youkai correct." Sesshoumaru-sama is sounding all tough, I wish she could be my big sister sooo badly, maybe if I get Sesshoumaru more flowers he will let her.

"Yea-yes. Yes I summon Youkai. And Rin is really kawaii my I pick her up?" My heart sinks a little when Sesshoumaru glares his 'I am in charge and I say no' glare at her. I don't like that glare, it looks as if he will just leave you standing there and walk away.

"You shall be doing laundry with a few other youkai in my castle. However, you are a powerful youkai, and you are doing business with me so I will treat you like a guest in all aspects except the laundry." I see Ryoko go white before Sesshoumaru turns away from her and walks towards Ah Un. My Sesshoumaru-sama didn't mean killing Ryoko–chan. It must have been an accident. Like the time I accidentally picked flowers too close to the beehive and Jaken got stung by bees. I laughed though, he was all lumpy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will Ryoko-chan be playing with Rin?" I ask smiling as big as I could.

"No." I sadden more that means I will be stuck playing with stupid old Jaken. I scrunch my nose up, but then I realize that I will just pick more flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama and then he will have to change his mind! Flowers are just so pretty, once I pick the biggest most colorful one he won't be able to say no!

"Um Sesshoumaru….san…I am not very good at laundry." I turned my head around to see my new friend sweatdrop a little. She is pretty in a different way; she is not stiff and snotty like the other two suitors that came to Sesshoumaru-sama's castle. I don't think they like me very much, they always glare at me like they want to take Sesshoumaru-sama away from me. Ryoko-chan is not like that, she looks way too cool.

"You will obey this Sesshoumaru or you will see the same fate once more." Why doesn't Sesshoumaru like Ryoko? Oh yeah…he doesn't like the other youkai girls….but she isn't like them. She has a nice face and eyes that glow when she is happy and darken when she isn't. She will be happy though, once we get back to the castle.

             I mean who wouldn't be happy living with Lord Sesshoumaru? You know just because he is shy and doesn't talk much doesn't mean he is a bad guy…he makes mistakes like everyone else you know. He made a mistake by killing Ryoko-chan, he revived her. My Sesshoumaru is so cool!

"Rin, get on Ah Un, we shall be departing for the castle tonight. I shall collect Jaken." He looks at Ryoko. "Be sure that you follow Ah Un or your life shall be mine." I sometimes find myself wishing that someday I will get to ride on Sesshoumaru's cloud…but it's ok with me on Ah Un! I see Sesshoumaru take off on his fluffy cloud and fly to where Ah Un pinned Jaken's haori under a large rock. Ah's neck lowers as I climb onto his back and he takes off flying towards the West. I look back behind me to see Ryoko-chan flying after us, she looks so confused and sad and happy…I wonder what happened to make her that way…was it that Tenchi guy?

XD so…how did you like it? One reviewer told me to tell you when they changed POV, well I'm not going to introduce the new first person speaker, but I am going to inform you with    .

Anyway, I had such a fun time doing Rin's POV that I decided to keep her as one of the POV people, so far the people with first person POV are from most frequent to less: Ryoko, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kagome, Washu, Rin. The three main are: Ryoko, Sesshoumaru and Kagura. 

I have decided that there will be no kagu/kouga pairing….i want the main focus to me on Sesshoumaru and Ryoko. The other secondary pairings, are Inu/Kago, Tenchi/Ayeka, and a bit of Sango/Miro. I usually do not like Inu/kag pairings, but they are good as a secondary pair. Expect some OCs and kouga to come along….well I hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think about my first Inu fic!!!!! I love all of your reviews!

R&Rs are next chapter!!!!

REVIEW por favor!


	4. of Regeneration and Resumption

Of Regeneration and Resumption

****

Unbelievable, I feel the link between Ryoko and I open once more. I cannot communicate with her, but I am positive the link is existent. That means Ryoko is too, my baby is alive! I am still perplexed; however, if what I felt was not death…what was it? If that was not death I do not want to feel what death is. I feel tears run down my already wet cheeks as I look over to Ryo-oki who is bouncing up and down on the grass near the city of Tokyo.

"Tenchi, Sasami…Ryoko is alive." I grin once more I knew my Ryoko is invincible! She can withstand anything, even the test of time! I feel my emerald eyes glitter as I point to Ryo-oki once again. I see the reaction of the others brighten instantly, including Ayeka's. I know Ayeka does not like Ryoko and is probably thankful that she is out of her hair, but Ryoko dying would shake her nonetheless.

"Ryo-oki transform! The search is back on!" Ryo-oki meowed joyfully as she transformed once again into the elite space cruiser. We are all instantly transported onboard and we fly across the night sky towards Tokyo. Now, I know this is all illogical and probably not the best thing to be happening: a space cruiser once piloted by my daughter, the most formidable Space pirate in the galaxy, is now flying over Tokyo, a city that has never even seen the outside planets.

Oh well…looks like the tabloids will be in business once again.

Ryo-oki slows down and transforms back into cabbit form over a deserted alleyway, successfully losing any people who spotted us flying past, even though it is the dead of night, the clubs are still open. I wonder if Ryo-oki lost the trail…it would not surprise me. But I, smartest scientist in the universe, can track down my own daughter from here.

"Thanx Ryo-oki, I can take it from here!" I scan the alleyway for the exit, a streetlight illuminates the street down the alley and I run to the intersecting street looking for any clues to Ryoko's whereabouts. I feel the lively Ryo-oki at my heels as I finally end up on the sidewalk, across the street is a small shrine, the lights are still on inside.

"Miss Washu, it is late at night, I am sure Ryoko has taken shelter, it might be best to resume our search in the morning." I turn back to Tenchi, I know everyone is tired, I am too, but I know that especially in a busy city like Tokyo, Ryoko could be gone in minutes. Then again, I could let them rest there while I look with Ryo-oki, they can assist me in the morning.

"Fine, you guys find a hotel room for the night. Ryo-oki and I are gonna check that shrine." I throw them some Yen; knowing that they can manage traveling the dark Tokyo streets with Ayeka's Jurai power and Tenchi's fighting skills. I pick up Ryo-oki for one of the few times when I haven't been trying to experiment on her. She snuggles in my shirt and purrs. I know I am not a 'mom' but I am a mother, of two kids and it really takes a lot out of you when you realize one is missing and the other is a cabbit. I chuckle.

"Ok miss Washu, we will do that. Don't worry I am sure that Ryoko is fine." I feel my emerald eyes flash, I bet she is too. Nonetheless I make my way through the early morning darkness towards the out-of-place shrine. I immediately notice the very large tree, it seems to be protecting the Shine and the well house; its branches reach out to the sky and sway in its cool breeze. I look up at the odd scar in the middle of its trunk and its mighty branches, when all of a sudden Ryo-oki leaps from my arms into the shadowy well house.

"Ryo-oki…come out, I do not sense Ryoko in there. This isn't even our property!" I walk, composed, to the threshold of the well house and see Ryo-oki leap out from the well with something in her mouth.

"What is it Ryo-oki?" She jumps into my arms and places something in my hand, A coin. But not just any coin, a coin from Jurai. This has to be from Ryoko, no one else on this planet has been to Jurai, except the others of course. I was about to leave and search for more clues, when a woman comes from the house holding a rolling-pin and an old man of throwing sutras everywhere.

_"AAACK!"___

One hits me in the forehead and I fall on my back. Ryo-oki meows and runs into the tree.

"Ji-chan apologize! It is just a small girl with her cat!" The woman helps me up and I remove the annoyingly inefficient sutra. I forgot I am in my 'little' Washu from I brush myself off and prepare for a formal greeting.

"Actually I am Washu Hakubi, the greatest scientist in the universe, and I am searching for my daughter. Her name is Ryoko Hakubi and she has cyan hair, amber eyes, and is about your height, oh she is also a youkai." I finish in my most formal way with a bow. I expected to see a puzzled look on the woman's face. She looks nice enough. I put a finger to my chin. Why isn't she responding? Then I remember.

It's three in the morning I am a 'ten year old girl' looking for my daughter who is a demon. I am surprised she isn't calling the police.

"Oh, her, yes I do remember seeing her. She looked so sad, I didn't want to disturb her—" She was cut off by the old man going crazy. I was going to run but then I realized that I really had no where to go, my back was to the enormous tree.

"Ahh! Mother of demon I banish thee to thy grave! Bow your head and receive your fate!" He slaps another sutra on me and bangs me on the head with his cane.'I do not like old people' I have hypothesized and concluded. I lump grows on my scull as I take his cane from him and bash him with it. My anger level lowers as I take a deep breath.

"Sorry about ji-chan he is growing old. I am Higurashi Sashiko. I am afraid your daughter, along with mine, has passed through the bone eaters well and into the past." My jaw drops. A time machine! They have constructed a time machine out of a well. Fascinating! I hardly notice Ryo-oki jump from the tree and near me, meowing; irritated.

"You have constructed a time machine! I must see it!" I feel my emerald eyes sparkle as I take the woman's hand and sprint into the well house to the dark well pulling her with me. I stare down it, but I see no machinery, no technology…or could it be invisible? This woman must be some genius…but of course not as good as I, once I figure out its secret! I will build upon it and make it ten times better. "For I am Washu greatest Scientist this universe has ever seen!"

I sweat drop as I realize the last part I said out loud, and the woman, the only lead to finding Ryoko and unlocking the time machines secrets, thinks I'm insane.

"It's not a time machine…its more of a portal. Only Kagome, her friend Inuyasha, and I suppose, Ryoko can. Go and see, jump down, I secretly have tried too, but I can't." I see the woman blush; obviously her inner-child is pretty young. Of course, I am doing this not only in the name of science, but in the name of all dysfunctional parents. I leap down into the well and touch the bottom.

Nothing happens.

I jump up and down kicking the sides of the well and muttering under my breath as I am only slightly aware that Ryo-oki and Sashiko are sweatdropping at the opening of the well.

(POV change)

"Kaugra, Kanna, you have finally arrived, what kept you?" His voice chilled me to the bone, even more than the new, horrific palace he erected from his illusions does. I can't show fear though or even hesitation I step foreword bravely, making sure my hand is resting near my fan just in case he tries something.

"I was held up with a bothersome youkai." I state with hidden malice as Naraku turns his ebony incased face towards me. If Naraku was not a morally depraved, psychotic tyrannical, mass murdering, malevolent, bastard; I might say he is kinda handsome. I feel my blood quicken as his nauseating chuckling enters my finely tuned ears.

"It was that new, powerful youkai you encountered, was it not?" He states as his blood red eyes flash and he turns towards me, his evil aura radiating outward, corrupting everything it touched. I feel like I am going to vomit, but I keep my composure, showing weakness is like signing a death wish to Naraku.

"Yes it was." I snap back. I narrow my claret eyes, what does he have planned for Ryoko? I know for a fact Naraku hates being surprised and no doubt the presence of Ryoko has enraged him somewhat.

"Kanna show me this youkai now." I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I did not realize that Kanna was beside me the entire time. Although it is far from comforting, knowing that Kanna is here makes my mentality just a little bit more stable.

I peer into the depths of Kanna's mirror only to see a red opaque mist shrouding the mirror's image. Where ever she is, or whatever charm she has concocted, has made it so that she is undetectable by Kanna's mirror. I secretly smirk on the inside, score one Ryoko, score zero for Naraku.

"Master Naraku, the mirror cannot see." Her dark eyes glimmer the slightest bit in spite of the overwhelming blackness of the room. She is thankful the mirror cannot see Ryoko also. I turn my gaze to the shoji screens. They are violently shuttering against the oppressive aura, In Naraku's castle, darkness is not only the absence of light, but the absence of life.

"It is of no concern; It shall be fun dealing with him on a more 'personal level'." Well at least he doesn't know that Ryoko is a _she_. But will he actually pay her a personal visit? I sure hope not, even though I have not seen the extent of her power, she cannot possibly beat Naraku on her own terms, or can she? I brush back my obsidian hair as I look disdainfully at Naraku.

Soon very soon, Kanna and I will be free of you. You shall never see the light of day when I am through with you.

"Kagura go seek out Kikyo immediately, and tell her to come here. If she does not cooperate, kill her." I narrow my claret eyes and turn away as I walk to the shoji screen cursing under my breath. Then like a lightening bolt, a clenching vice stops my heart and I crumple to the floor, grabbing my elaborate kimono uselessly.

"Do not turn your back on me again Kagura or I will not hesitate to destroy you." I hear his voice seep into my ears like a soulless requiem. The vice on my heart strengthens as I feel my eyes glass over. My ruby lips open slowly as I barely whisper.

"Yes, master Naraku." The vice on my heart ceases and I waste no time to pull out my feather and glide towards the edge of the eastern lands where Kikyo was seen last. Damn that bastard, damn him to the depths of hell! Not only am I to find a dead miko who can purify me if I make a wrong move, but I am to persuade her to return to Naraku! Naraku is just signing my death wish for me…Kikyo; the priestess is not someone to be taken lightly in any means. Whatever he has planned for Kikyo has something to do with Ryoko. I clench my fist as I fly across the ebony sky.

(POV change)

"Hey Sesshoumaru where is your castle?" What could this guy be up to? First he as the nerve to kill me, then resurrect me? This guy has mental instabilities he needs to sort out. I notice his head of silver silk turns towards me slightly and turns back, what a jerk we won't even answer I simple question.

"HELLO ANYONE HOME?!" I fume. He is ruthless and stoic and…so unlike Tenchi. I mean, he is the total opposite! The only thing that is the same is that he is male! I growl to myself, it's useless Ryoko, you can never find another Tenchi, especially not with this psycho.

I have got to remember to be on guard, I think the only reason I live is because of that kawaii little girl Rin. I can't believe she hangs out with him. If it was not for the promise I made to Kagura I would just teleport away back to Kagome and the Hanyou and try to defeat Naraku with just them.

But something tells me I will need all the allies I can rally to defeat this guy…

"It is not far Ryoko-oneechan!" I smile as she little girl behind me smiles, riding on the two headed dragon, Ah Un. Aw she thinks I'm her sister, speaking of sisters I wonder how Ryo-oki is doing. She probably doesn't miss me, she like Sasami too much. I don't blame Ryo-oki, Sasami is tons nicer and kinder than I am, plus she can cook. I guess winning runs in the bloodline of Jurai.

"Rin, she is not your sister." I feel my heart freeze when he turns back towards Rin, looking at me with such an intense golden glare, but I glared right back. He is not going to shake me; nothing he can do will surprise me. I stare right back at him and he quirks an eyebrow and turns away.

"Hey you know she was just being NICE! Something you could try once and a while!" I hear a feral grow as he flies back and clutches his right hand across my throat, choking me. Then I notice his left shoulder is glowing red, what in the world is happening. That glow looks like…nah but it can't be…

"Hold your tongue in front of this Sess—" He notices too, to the point he released his hold my neck, much to the happiness of both Rin and I. I look at his expression, he is totally confused and mystified, even his face shows some emotion. I gasp as I realize that he is lowly growling, then all of the sudden he jumps back away from me and howls. Ah Un fly back a little ways, but I stand my ground…That is what it looks like for me to regenerate a body part, but slower.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A shriek erupts through the low rumbling howl as I hear Rin crying thinking something happened to her poor Fluffy.

"Sesshoumaru are you ok?" I fly to him slowly as red seeps into his eyes. I put my hand on his left shoulder, my jewel reacts to his stump arm and it pulses. I withdraw my wrist, the jewel crackling. All of the sudden he stops howling and the red dissipated from his eyes and he becomes the regular, emotionless Sesshoumaru. He looks at me accusingly as he brushes me off of him roughly and lifts up his right arm….and then his left!

"Ryoko, did you do this?" he lifts up his left arm slowly, and he flexes the muscles in his hands and fingers, then proceeds to draw poison from it. Not much poison forms, but he seems pleased, if you count a straight line for his mouth, pleased.

"Uh…I don't think so…But I can do the same thing, watch." I take my ki sword and chop off my hand, blood drips and Sesshoumaru's eyes widen, I put away my Ki sword and effortlessly regenerate my hand, as good as new.

But, I _so_ did not do that to Sesshoumaru…I mean I have trouble putting together jigsaw puzzles what would make me think I did that? I mean…I can regenerate limbs without my jewels along with healing myself, but I can't to that to someone else.

"If I ingested your blood do you think that this could have happened?" My jaw drops. HE DID WHAT?! He tasted my blood…I bet he loved killing me so much that he just felt like 'well I'm thirsty her blood looks good, bottoms up!' I frown and narrow my eyes at him, he doesn't respond which makes me mad.

"How could you, you bastard! You drank my blood after you killed me? Wow you are certainly 'Mr. Popular' at parties aren't you?" I scowl as I feel the jewels crackling in my wrists naturally; they always do that when I am pissed. I swing at him with my fist, he barely is able to catch it with his new arm. He growls and frowns back at me.

His golden eyes narrow into mine and I freeze for just a second. How can someone with such pretty eyes be so merciless and murderous…it just doesn't make any sense.

"I will let that insult pass only because it was my fault you were angry. If it happens again though I will have no problem decapitating you." I felt my stomach flip…this guy sure is persuasive, but like he could decapitate me! I would rather be forced to watch Ayeka do karoke than let him kill me again! Wait…

Oh shit I'm thinking about Tenchi…don't cry…don't…cry…I'm over this. Ayeka won, no use crying over it…. I feel my eyes prick with tears but I bat them away. I will not let this emotionally constipated jerk see me cry. Not after he killed me, but if I wouldn't have if I put up a fight.

I notice he quirks an eyebrow slightly and turns away and continues to fly…if he really did achieve regeneration from me; I deserve a thank you. But getting a thank you out of him is gonna be tough. Sesshoumaru is not nearly as polite as Tenchi. I swallow and I feel a surprisingly small hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok Ryoko, Sesshoumaru won't hurt you any more, the first time was a mistake. He revived you! That proves he didn't mean to kill you! Besides he is so happy he got his arm back, he had to steal so many others, but now he back to normal!" Rin's happy-go-lucky attitude is helping very little. Even her large brown eyes filled with passion and life fails to help me get out of my depression. I just don't feel like smiling…I just don't feel like being alive. But I have to be, I have to live with this Youkai lord, I have to kill Naraku because if I don't the same thing that happened to me, might happen to Kagura.

I don't want that to happen.

"Thanks kid." I manage to spurt out as I fly lowly towards a castle; no scratch that, palace in the woods. I would have gone insane over it, or even hugged 'this Sesshoumaru' if I were in my normal 'Ryoko mood' but I just don't feel up to it. I feel the corners of my lips tug upwards slightly and my eyes gaze unfocused into the magnificent palace wall.

I see a small servant open the grand mahogany door with a slide of a door, I am introduced to the main hallway. I am too tired to notice much detail…I see many tapestries and luxurious chandeliers, golden mirrors, stained glass windows, calligraphy paintings, and plush pillows large enough for three people. We pass by the entry room and down countless halls to the bedrooms. He stops in front of a door and opens it

"This shall be your room, it is next mine and across from Rin's. If you go in Rin's room uninvited or without permission I wi—" I don't even hear the rest of his words I phase through the wall and unto a ceiling beam that protrudes from the side of the room to the other, ignoring the luxurious bed.

I sigh folding my arms behind my head as I count the grains of wood in the ceiling above me. My cyan hair cascades down and I find myself closing my eyes, trying to remember what the Masaki shrine was like before Tenchi chose her.

It was perfect.

"I remember lying in the branches of the cherry blossom tree awaiting Tenchi's return from practicing his Katas. I would always glomp him or hang on him until 'she' would show up and spoil our fun…or was it just my fun? I bet Tenchi didn't even like me hanging on him, I bet he didn't even like it when I waited for him or when I watched him when he slept, or when I told him I loved him. I bet he didn't even care." I trace a knot in the engraved wooden ceiling above me, resembling the knot in my stomach.

I count the rings. My amber eyes with holding the tears that I refuse to let spill. I am done crying, I did not incinerate that whole forest for nothing.

"I was just a mistake to him…an unwanted youkai who he accidentally set free…Damn him." Ooooh I shouldn't have said that "I mean no don't damn him…what I am trying to say is—" I turn my head as I am cut off. He is standing there in my doorway, looking up at me as if I am crazy.

"Stop talking to yourself. You have been up there for hours, I haven't rested any." I hear Sesshoumaru as dryly. Who is he to spy on me!? Besides…I have only been up on this beam for like a few minutes! I don't feel like talking to him…I don't, he is only asking me to shut up…I mean like that has never happened before.

Ryoko…the dejected.

I sigh heavily as I teleport down right in front of him, his silver hair shimmering in the moonlight gracefully his golden eyes hide all of his emotion flawlessly. I wish I could be like that. Hide all my emotion away…but no I am Ryoko, not this bastard youkai lord. I find myself laughing at my self, a sad envious laugh.

"Do you know you are damn lucky? Do you know what I would give to be able to just hide emotions like you do? Well I'm out of your hair Sesshoumaru, I'm gonna get some sake...and then perhaps after that, drink some more sake. And then after I drink that sake I am going to…blow something up." I grin, showing my small fangs at him as I teleport to the main hallway in the castle.

Now…where is that kitchen? It's gonna take a lot of sake to move on and forget Tenchi

…if that is even possible.

(AN)

hey sorry for the wait, this chapter got deleted and I had to re-write it!!!

Hiya! I am SOOOO sorry, the new chapter upload has completely wiped out all my astricks, those little star things, and the squiggly hyphen that I used to mark POV changes I am sooooooooo sorry -.-()()(). Anyway, I am in a good mood cause my family won 900 bucks on the bellmont triple crown race!! We are going to go buy some major stuff.

Anyway, the pairings are as follows- main (Sess/Ryo) unchangeable

Secondary (Inu/kag,San/Mir, Ten/Ayk)changeable

If you don't agree with Sess/Ryo…go seek out your desired pairing in another fic…

If someone wants an Inu/san, Mir/kag or something else, REVIEW and ask. I'll consider it.

Anyway, R2Rs! I thank all my reviews, you guys are really awesome, even the ones who complained about the pairings….you reviewed. So ill respond.

A ultra special Thank you for those who reviewed more than once!!! Dark Miko Kagome, Reading idiot, Chibi horsewoman, Yami star!!!

And thank you, Puppy brow, Eric, Rysha Jaganashi, Kurai-kodoku, shadow-leafz, and me for reviewing

Thank you for liking my story, I never thought a Xover would be this popular!!! XD

your ff buddy L.O.H.


	5. of Malevolence and Mikos

Of Malevolence and Mikos

Unbelievable! This guy is a damn icicle. I don't understand why Rin even hangs around him. He shows her no affection now that I think about it; well unless you count an eyebrow movement as a hug from Sesshoumaru. Then, I sense something come at an incredible high rate of speed towards me.

My amber eyes widen as I see the ethereal murderer charging at me with his eyes almost blood red. He grabs my throat with his right hand; I feel his claws prick into my flesh. His left hand hangs over my face dripping poisonous acid onto my scuffed kimono. The acid burns greatly against my kimono covered ivory skin .

"You will show me respect wench. You do not walk away from this Sesshoumaru and go to get intoxicated with sake. You are a guest in my home whether you or I like it or not, and you will obey me you disgrace of a youkai!" He is not scaring me. He isn't nearly as bad as Kagato was, and I almost beat him.

His eyes are now almost fully scarlet and I see his fangs have lengthened so they show beneath his lightly colored upper lip. I look back into his once molten golden eyes, I will not show fear. He will not scare me he doesn't deserve to see me vulnerable and scared again. I teleport away from him quickly. I rub my neck and putting a hand to my breast where the acid ate through my kimono. I turn to him, my fist crackling with red lightening.

"You have one point Sesshoumaru. I am a guest in your house and I will call you by your name, but other than that I don't have to give you the fucking time of day! You killed me even when I didn't want to fight and now you want respect? You don't respect me, you don't like me! The only reason why I am here is the deal we made. So why don't you just let me be?" Actually the last thing I want is to be alone, but I don't think _his_ company will really help. I am surprised to see, however, his now golden eyes widen a fraction. I feel my eyes contract into slits to make sure I got my point across.

He has to have better things to do than to berate me doesn't he? I mean he does say I have to do some chores around the castle. I hate chores, but I will do it for Kagura, she is my friend now.

"Do not anger this Sesshoumaru again. I will retire to my study, do not enter without my permission." What? What does a youkai of the past have to study about? I think he knows something that I don't. Great, now I am going have to pry it out of the ice prince himself. How did life get to be like this?

"Hey, what do you know? There is something you aren't telling me isn't there!" I am not stupid I am very in-tune with the ki of others and I know that whatever he plans to study at three in the morning has unusual importance. At first I didn't event think he'd turn around, but he did. His silver hair absorbing the moonlight swishes and his golden eyes lock with mine. I will never admit this to him, but I like his golden eyes much better than his red ones.

"Naraku has been on the offensive. My general is reporting in and I must prepare. Go make yourself busy somewhere…Ryoko." Well at least he is using my name now. I shrug and turn, but when I turn back I see that he has already gone. I stick my tongue out where he went…hypocrite.

"Damn Sesshoumaru. 'Do not anger this Sesshoumaru again'" I mimic, exaggerating facial features. "He thinks he is so high and shit...too high and mighty for emotions or anything so 'low' as that. Feh." I turn to walk to somewhere where I can find some sake. I can't taste food or drink but I like the texture and the warm feel of sake on my throat. All of a sudden, the front gates open to reveal a filthy, panting, toad collapsing in the doorway.

"Uh...do you need some help?" I float over to him and pick him up. I fly with him in my arms to a large fur covered chair. He is an ugly thing. Small, green, huge light-bulb eyes, he's really funny to look at. I poke him on his head to wake him up. He is wet and muddy. Poor guy he must have been caught outside.

"Are you an angel?" I sweatdrop...he thinks what?! To think the first guy to hit on me with that pick-up line is a toad in a cloak. Man, life for me is really backwards.

"I help you and you thank me by hitting on me?! Figures. Name's Ryoko." I grin as the toad looks taken-aback. My fangs show under my lip mischievously.

"I am Jaken. You are the suitor for Lord Sesshoumaru aren't you?" My jaw drops to the floor. How could anyone want to go out on a date with Mr. Frostbite? Why would anyone go out on a date with him? I burst out laughing, my eyes watering I am laughing so hard. As I roll on the ground, toady gets rather cross.

"And what is so funny? Are you, or are you not?" I regain composure and levitate off of the carpeted floor. Jaken seems a little peeved; I don't think Sesshoumaru has been made fun of much, especially by someone like me.

"No I'm not, and frankly with a personality that Mr. Frostbite has, I don't think anyone in their right mind would be his suitor either." Unless they were after his land, money and looks, yeah. You know if that icicle had a personality that is half-tolerable, any girl would be after him. Except me of course...I mean; Sesshoumaru isn't that gorgeous with his long silver hair and molten gold eyes...I inwardly sigh. I shouldn't even be thinking about the subject.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is sometimes harsh; he left me to fend for myself in the woods after nightfall. It is no doubt the human girl's fault that I was left behind!" Jaken snorted indigently. Is toady jealous of Rin? The girl is unbelievably cute but it's not like Sesshoumaru shows her much affection besides an occasional hello. Poor Jaken-toad. I feel sorry for the ugly, little guy.

"Hey do you want some sake?" I ask him curiously. I half expect him to say 'fly only diet'. My Cyan hair swishes about me as I turn to get some sake for myself.

"Sake at this hour?! Wench you must be a crazy fool–" Ok now I am mad. No toad insults me and gets away with it. I feel my soft cyan hair stiffen and glow slightly "Hey wait Ryoko-sama, Jaken did not mean it—AAHHH Sesshoumaru-sama she is going to kill me!" Jaken jumps from the old chair and begins to waddle away as fast as he can. I release hair-needles at Jaken, effectively striking him in his abdomen.

"Rule number one Toady, I can have sake when I want, where I want, and if you don't like that, then too bad!" I smirk triumphantly as I ignore the flailing needle-butt Jaken crying insufferably from the foot-long needles. I float down the hallways trying to find the sake or winery. I finally come upon a storage food cellar and spot some really good bottles of sake.

I open up a bottle and drink some. I cant taste it, but it feels good. I wonder what it is like to taste something. Maybe that is why Tenchi chose Ayeka is because she can taste food... and his mouth. My eyes narrow as I accidentally crush the sake bottle in my hand, the porcelain shards imbedding them into the flesh of my hand, blood seeps through the broken skin.

Great, now I'm bleeding! I ignore the wound, it's only kinda minor. I phase through the ceiling, only to find myself looking out a window unto a moonlit emerald garden. The garden is adorned with many different exotic flowers, like gemstones they twinkle with dew. The cherry blossom trees stand wistfully in the night, their roseate and white blossoms swaying. At the south end there is a glass-smooth, indigo pond that has delicate water lilies strewn about it.

The water glistens silently in the ebony night. The ivory stars mockingly twinkle down at me. I phase through the window and stand by the pond. This is so much like the pond at Masaki Shrine. I drift out into the middle of the lake. A gust of wind rolls across my body, chilling it. I realize; I am alone.

(POV change)

'On second thought Kagura, tell Kikyo to find out information about the new Youkai.' Naraku's voice seeps into my head, I forgot that he can communicate telepathically if he wants too. Usually he doesn't, he just wastes my time to come back to him personally.

At least he can't read my thoughts. The wind rolls though my obsidian hair as I drift silently over the forest separating the Eastern and Western lands for the second time in a few hours. I do not have to worry about being attacked by youkai; I can defeat them easily enough.

My thoughts reside back on Ryoko; I am worried that Naraku's interest in Ryoko will not help things at all. I knew finding Kikyo had something to do with Ryoko, but I have no idea what other plans he has in store for Ryoko. At least he doesn't know where she is, and when he does find out he wont be happy. She is being protected by the great Taiyoukai of the West, one of his most powerful rivals.

My claret eyes narrow, I don't get it. What if Kikyo finds out where Ryoko is only to be ripped to shreds by Sesshoumaru? I know that there are few places where Kanna's mirror can't see, so surely Naraku knows that Ryoko could be in Sesshoumaru's castle. Even though he doesn't care about Kikyo, he needs that information. My eyes narrow, I'm sure he has some sort of plan in store for the stoic youkai Lord and his guest.

I just hope I don't get purified.

My ruby mouth tugs to a frown. Kikyo is not going to be happy to see me. I drift a past the bone-eaters well to a small village in the eastern lands. There I see the souls of the dead shining like fireflies in the distance.

She is collecting souls still. I ready my hand on my fan as I descend into the quiet village. Kikyo is a powerful miko. I do not know how the battle will fair if I engage combat with her. I bite my lip as I walk confidently over to her. She is sitting in a tree, her soul collects gather around her clay body, depositing souls into her, like water to a sponge.

"Kikyo, I am sent by Naraku to ask a favor of you. I wish this to be civil; I do not want to fight you, more than you want to fight me." I state formally. I see her dark brown eyes shift over to me as she leaves the tree and plants her feet on the soft grass. She does not have a quiver or a bow, that is fortunate.

"What is this favor?" She asks plainly. Her soft voice shattering my concentration...it is so devoid of life and passion. She is truly the dead. You can tell by her eyes and voice.

"He wishes that you seek out information of a certain youkai that he is trying to find. The youkai is named Ryoko and she has a very distinct ki. As you may have sensed. The details of the request are unknown to me or I wouldn't waste your time or mine." My claret eyes narrow as she cracks a hollow smile. She brings a hand to her hip and frowns. The soul catchers surround her disperse slowly.

"What makes you think I will obey Naraku like you?" She asks coldly. I feel my eyes flame up, she isn't going to take the bait. Damn you Naraku! Now I will have to loose my life by being purified by a miko! I hold my fan, folded, I grit my teeth.

"If you do not comply I will be forced to end your life." I unfurl my fan for a threatening effect. My claret eyes are burning crimson as my ruby lips turn into a frown. Then I see her smile a pale smile and she brings a delicate hand to her mouth and begins to laugh.

"You are going to fight me over something this trivial? Has Naraku signed you death wish Kagura?" Her oynx hair ripples as her purifying aura radiates from her like a deadly light. Before I can flick my wrist, her aura decreases and she is no longer radiating the deadly pink light that has killed so many youkai in the past.

"I will comply with your request; if I have your word that you or your counterpart Kanna will not harm the Hanyou, Inuyasha, even of your lord tells you to. He is mine to destroy." I smile and I return my fan to the recesses of my elaborate haori.

"And you shall have my word if you do not disclose the gender or the type of the youkai to Naraku." She paused and nodded. Her dark eyes filled with a mutual understanding. I pluck a feather from my light obsidian hair and flip it into the air with a soft flick of the wrist. The feather transforms and I hop on top of it. I see the soul catchers wrap their snake like bodies around her and carry her into the sky. Man do I owe Kikyo. I inwardly winced, I never would have thought I would say this, but perhaps she is not as bad as first perceived.

She only really wants to be free like me, free to be dead like she is supposed to. Only instead of being restricted because of a tyrant, she is restricted because of the hatred she holds unfortunately in her heart. She is tragic, she will not let go of the hatred or her Hanyou. She should just go to the land of the dead like she is supposed to.

"You will find her find Ryoko in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle." She frowned slightly. She knew as well as I did that she will have to pass through Inuyasha's forest to get to the Western lands, she didnt seems to like that idea. Oh well, I have other problems to think of.

That silly Hanyou really takes the cake. Clinging to the dead Miko like she is what she used to be. I know nothing about love. I have never loved anyone, I have really only liked two people, Kanna and Ryoko. Kanna rarely speaks and Ryoko is being hunted down by Naraku. Man, some friends. I laugh inwardly as I actually admit them as friends. I feel the winds around me swirl in a warm embrace as I turn back to go to the Northern lands.

(POV change)

"Oi wench where's the Ramen?" I swear if he calls me that one more time or rummages through my nicely packed bag one more time I will sit him to hell! I turn to face him, a spoon in one hand, from when I was helping Sango prepare the meager rice for breakfast. Inuyasha is so not helping with his attitude. Usually he is only this unreasonable when Kouga is around, but I have not seen him in a while. I wonder if Kouga is ok.

"Inuyasha you wont get any unless you call me Kagome! Besides I told you we ran out, I need to go home to get some more!" He looks at me in annoyance as I glare at him. He is so one word away from eating dirt for breakfast.

"Kagome, you are so not—" I blinked as I realized he stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes widened as he sniffed he air. Who could it possibly be? It's early in the morning, the sun has just risen. Then I saw the look…the look…the Kikyo look. She is nearby.

"Hey Inuyasha what is the matter with you? Do you sense a demon?" Sango grabs the strap of her Hiraikotsu. I bite my lip. The last thing I need is another visit from Kikyo. I was just getting over the whole ordeal, I don't want her to drag him to hell. Just as I thought that, Kikyo emerged from the foliage, in front of everyone. This is something new, when has she ever wanted to be seen by _all_ us? Then I see Inuyasha walk, almost in a trance, towards her.

"Inuaysha, I have a question to ask of you, but nothing more." My jaw drops, since when has anything been on top of her priority to kill Inuyasha? But then again I really don't know anything about her to say otherwise. I see Inuyasha looks hurt, and the others tense. I can't stand the silence anymore.

"Kikyo what is it you want?" I ask gently. Her dark eyes dart over gracefully in my direction, the arrows in her quiver shift gently. I see she is trying to read my motives. Really I want to help her; I don't like being around her, to tell the truth. So whatever I can help her with to leave quietly without any harm done, will be the best.

"Do I use the southern path to go to Sesshoumaru's Castle?" What in the world does she want with Sesshoumaru?! Wow, is this really Kikyo? Then I see Inuysha clench his fist into a tight ball, this is going to set him off for sure.

"You shoul—" Miroku, actually being helpful, was cut off by Inuyasha jumping to conclusions.

"What does Sesshoumaru want with you? I will kill that bastard if he tries anything." Inuaysha growls lowly as he takes a protective stance by Kikyo. My heart sinks slightly. I wish he'd do that to me right now. Ugh Kagome, mind out of the gutter, I have to figure out why all of the sudden Kikyo wants to run up and talk Sesshoumaru or whatever her intentions are.

"Inuyasha step away. This job I must complete has nothing to do with your half-brother and I wish you did not enter combat with him, remember, I am the one who shall kill you, not Sesshoumaru." Her eyes narrow and she purifies Inuyasha a small bit, he falls to the ground dazed. I look and Miroku and Sango look just as confused as I do. Miroku is scratching his head and Sango is looking at Kikyo trying to get any hints of an answer from her facial expression.

I don't get it, if it has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru, then who? And if it is a job, then who is making her go? I chew on my lip as my gray-blue eyes widen. Ryoko is in Sesshoumaru's castle I bet. Ryoko is very powerful, she was able to beat Inuyasha with one punch, and be totally unfazed by Sango's attack. I mean totally unfazed, Sango's weapon went through her! I turn to Miroku, who's lavender eyes brightened, coming to the same conclusion as I.

"Miko Kikyo, the path you should take to go to Sesshoumaru's castle is to the south a quarter mile, then turn west, keep on it until you reach a river then go north a mile it should be in eyesight." Miroku said, gaining the glare of Inuyasha and the confused stare of Sango.

"Thank you houshi." Kikyo thanks him as she then turns and began to walk south towards the path. This is too much for Inuyasha. He looks about ready to burst. I can see his eyes constricting.

"Miroku…what in the world did you just do? Sesshoumaru will cut her into pieces! Or that Ryoko might do something too!" Inuyasha snarls as he attempts to claw poor Miroku.

"Oswari! Miroku was only trying to help, Kikyo would have found the path anyway. Besides, I think she is telling the truth, I don't think it has anything to do with Sesshoumaru.I think it really has to do with Ryoko." I state proudly as Sango and Miroku nod. Inuyasha recovers from the 'sit' and stands up.

"And another Oswari for thinking that Ryoko would kill Kikyo with no reason!"Inuyasha plummets to the ground. Still mad, but the jealousy over his half-brother is faded.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo is a very powerful miko, Sesshoumaru is not the type to engage battle with a miko without hearing her reason for coming." Miroku concludes, still not putting Inuyasha's fear to rest. I wonder though…who hired her to go to Ryoko? Only one name comes to mind, Naraku.

"What if he tears her into bits after that huh? Kikyo is powerful, but she is walking into a death-trap! Che!" Inuyasha curses and grabs the hilt of Tessaiga. He looks like he is going to chase after her. There is only one way to stop him too.

"Inuyasha, whoever gave her the job to go in Sesshoumaru's castle obviously intends of having her back alive…that means that she is probably not going, or leaving alone—" I am cut off by Inuaysha

"What are you implying wench? Do you think that Naraku gave her that order?!!" He glares at me. Ok, that is it. I told him not to call me that and he will pay!

"Oswari, Oswari! Do not call me that! If you want my truth in the matter I can't think of another person who is able to boss around a miko of that caliber. So yes I do think Naraku made her go." I sigh, Inuyasha is five feet in the ground, Miroku just got slapped for groping Sango-chan again and Shippou just woke up. After all, it is early morning I let Shippou sleep in.

Chaos in the warring states era…

"Kagome! What is all the noise? Why is Inuyasha digging a hole?" I laughed out loud along with Sango and Miroku. A very pissed Inuyasha jumps out of the hole, trying desperately to get rid of dirt from his clothing.

"We aren't leaving the village today, Kikyo might need our help so Kagome if you want to go get more ramen you can." Inuaysha growled, God he isn't a morning person. He goes and leaps into the God-tree and begins his day-long sulk. I smile, I haven't seen Souta or my Mom in weeks. I am long overdue for a break.

"Ok guys, I will be gone a few days! What do you guys need?" I ask as I begin to pack my bag, there is not much considering we went through most of our supplies. I roll up my sleeping bag and notice it is filthy. I am going to have to take it to the laundry-mat and wash it in one of their super washing-machines.

"Can you get me some of that nice-smelling shia-mpoo Kagome-chan? The kind that smells like fruit would be great!" Sango cheered enthusiastically. Sango loves her shampoo, almost as much as she secretly likes miroku.

"Kagome can I get some chocolate and candy?" Shippou hopped into my arms and I hugged him tight. He is so adorable.

"Yes of course anything else? Miroku?" I ask as I put the yellow bag on my back and began to head to the well.

"Nope! Goodbye Kagome-sama!" I smile and wave and shout a last goodbye as I walk to the well and hop in. The two jewel shards around my neck allow me to pass into the blue aura that will take me to my time, and my bed. Even though I had just slept, the whole ordeal with Kikyo made me tired again.

I begin to climb out of the well when I sense a youkai. I tense up. Youkai…here! I thought Ryoko was the only one…Then I realize. I left my bow and arrows. Damn! I climb out, ready for a battle when I see a red-headed girl with large green eyes and a cat-like thing on her shoulder.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi that travels through the well?" The girl asks with a strange adult-like persona. What on earth is going on?

"Uh yeah how do you know? Who exactly are you and why do you have a neko-youkai on your shoulder?" I tap my foot impatiently. This girl is going to talk. Right when I was bout to lose my temper my mom comes out of the house with a warm smile on her face.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan! This is Washu, she is a scientist and she has lost her daughter in the well." I hug my mom and turn back to Washu who now I notice is giving off a rather peculiar ki. What is doing on here?

"What does your daughter look like?" I ask. I can't imagine that a little girl traveled through the well. Inuyasha and I have been at Kaede's village for the past few days for a break and we didn't see any little girls go through the well.

"Well. She is tall: has amber eyes, spiky cyan hair, she curses a lot, has a bad temper and her name is Ryoko." She must be kidding me. I sweatdrop. Ryoko's mother is a ten year old? Well I have seen stranger things…seeing a person come back to life as a clay pot is one. Then I see a few more people some into the clearing near the god-tree, These are the people who Ryoko was talking about.

I see a boy who has a peculiar aura too and he looks a lot like Miroku. That must be Tenchi. I see a violet haired girl who is giving off a faint aura also, she must be Ayeka. Then I see a cute little girl who must be around eight with long green pig tails, I bet she is Sasami. There are a few others also, they must be her friends too. Then I see Ayeka and Tenchi hold hands and smile tentatively.

"I have seen her, but…right now, she is with the most powerful Youkai-Lord in the lands." I spurt out, boy do I have a long story to tell.

AN well Kikyo makes a surprising entry, but surprise...she isn't dragging inuyasha to hell! This will not be a Kikyo-bash fic becuase I want the focus of the bad guys to be on Naraku and his stupid little youkai servents.

Thank you all for your reviews, sorry again about the lack of POV change in the first few chaps, ffnet wont show my asterisks...

Well.... preview for next few chapters, Sesshoumaru and Ryoko get a surprise, and a OC, a miko, and a certain hot-headed demon are introduced that make Sesshoumaru's life just a bit more complicated. As well as a few unexpected characters that somehow make it through the well to challenge Inuyasha to his last nerve.

ok got to fly, Ja Ne!

your ffbuddy L.O.H.


	6. of Surprises and Scientists

Of surprises and scientists

**-(-**

            I haven't been able to sleep for some time now. Some youkai require sleep, some don't. I remember when I used to sleep, I remember those pathetic childhood dreams of hope or something of that nature. I haven't fully slept since... my mother-I shouldn't be reminiscing now; It is past dawn and the scent of Ryoko's blood has faded from the brisk atmosphere. I don't understand why she was just floating above the indigo water like that. She looked like a lost soul, only the way she hang there almost looked like she was dancing.

Dancing? What has come over me? 

            She is pathetic, calling out her undying love for some man. Tenchi…is this some Lord that I have not yet met? Is he this powerful to control the unpredictability of this bothersome Ryoko? Why am I even dwelling on her? So what if she was just floating there and I could smell her blood. It's not like she is important.

            The nerve of that Ryoko, she thinks she can say what she thinks to me when she likes to? Why did I even strike that deal with her in the first place? I do need someone to wash my gi and other items because Machi has fallen ill. This Sesshoumaru does not even dwell in this castle. I only returned so that I could interview my suitor that shall be arriving here any day now. I don't need Ryoko's help.

            I bang my newly formed fist against the table. This Sesshoumaru will not regret his decisions. I will simply not hold up my end of the bargain! The way she acts is an excuse enough. She is loud, she is brash and she does not belong in my presence. She does, however, have intriguing abilities that I will look into.

            She has the power to summon a sword and youkai: she can move through walls like a spirit, she can somehow transport herself instantaneously anywhere she pleases, and she can make her hair into needles and throw them at small retainers, and fly. If I didn't know better I'd say she was an ancient Oni. Feh, I will just simply fool her into thinking I will keep her here until I find out all of the abilities that I please.

I smirk at my own conclusion. Like _I_ would help that wind sorceress anyway.

            I step away from the message received earlier today. It is of a most important matter, it was delivered by a falcon youkai to make sure it arrived to me in minutes. The message is from my cousin, Akira, who is a head general stationed near the Northern lands border. He states that the Northern borders have been flooded with low-level bloodlust youkai that are influenced by an evil miasma that seems to be linked to Naraku. They also state that a wolf youkai prince has been ascertained because he may know if Naraku dwells in the Northern lands or not.

"Lord Sesshoumaru breakfast has been prepared!" I inwardly sigh as I am pulled from my deliberations, Jaken can be most annoying at times. I can see why Ryoko lost her temper with him so easily. "Should I go retrieve Ryoko mi'lord?" The small toad bleats.

"No, I shall. I have a matter to discuss with her." I look at Jaken with icy golden eyes and he leaves my quarters swiftly to go make sure Rin is looked after. I walk quickly from my sparsely decorated study, down the steep, but wide stairwell, to Ryoko's quarters. I open the heavy wooden door to see a partially dressed, wet and very annoyed Ryoko. She had not gotten the chance to put on her haori yet. I saw the blush of either anger or embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Hurry up Breakfast is served." I say as monotone as youkai possible, trying not to notice how very...appealing she looked. Then I see a crackle of red ki from her right hand. Her wet, cyan hair that cascaded down her back like a river, suddenly stands on end. I feel her ki spike.

"YOU! GET OUT NOW!" She throws three ki blasts at me, I am able to deflect two with my acid whip but the other hits me in the shoulder and I am shot through a wall, splintering it. I feel crimson invade my eyes as I rise up, the ki blast burned through my gi and haori and welted my torso. I sprint back into the hall, after being shot into Rin's room to see a fully clothed, happy Ryoko.

"Sorry 'bout that… but for all the times you tried to strangle me we are even…" I see her smile, her fangs gleaming. Her mischievous smile is somewhat still empty, hollow. She thinks she can hide emotion and intentions from this Sesshoumaru. Then I remember what she said to me last night. I glare into her eyes, mine are fully overtaken with crimson, and my claws drip jade poison on the floor. I don't see the fear in her eyes; I see the tiredness and the suffering. I shall end it right here.

"Ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama!" Out of nowhere Rin skips down the hall in her orange kimono with Jaken's staff of heads swinging in her small hand. I regain composure. "Sesshoumaru-sama what happened to you?" I see her sepia eyes widen as she looks at me welt, it is already healing.

"Sorry Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru came in my room without knocking and well…" I see Ryoko's eyes brighten when she looks at Rin. She picks her up, without asking, and Rin laughs happily.

            She hugs Ryoko and she returns the hug. I have never seen Rin act that way with anyone she has just met. She is usually very wary around other demons.What makes Ryoko so special? Why does Rin relate to Ryoko and not any female suitors?

"Ryoko you will eat with me now." I sternly break-up their small happy moment with an icy breath of words. Ryoko smiles shifts Rin in her arms.

"Alright, can Rin and that funny toad, Jaken, come too?" I frown. Jaken and Rin do not eat with me when we are at my home. Jaken eats with the servants and Rin gets fed human food after me. However, if it will please Ryoko enough so that I can finally get some peace then it will be permitted…just this once.

"Agreed, If you will do your work, and not bother the general that will stop by later on." She nods and floats down the stairs. I run ahead of her and walk in front. I spot the mouse youkai servant, Yuna. Her small form is almost covered by the large hallway.

"Kiku go inform retainer Jaken that he will be eating with me today." The mouse youkai responds and scampers off. I sigh, this is going to be a very interesting meal.

(POV change)

"Ryoko-chan why is Rin eating with you and Sesshoumaru-sama?" I look up at Ryoko while smiling, skipping down the hallway, barefoot, beside her. She would just make the coolest sister...or mommy!

"'Cause I told him so, although I thought he would put up more of a struggle than that." I see Ryoko smile, she has fangs too! Then I see Sesshoumaru-sama catch up form talking to my friend Kiku. Kiku is really nice, she taught me how to read and write. Jaken-sama was supposed to do that, but he got really mad when I wrote his name wrong and gave up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is Ryoko gonna be my new mom?" I look at him, but he doesn't answer right away. Did Rin say something bad? No of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama just doesn't know! Its ok...although Sesshoumaru-sama is unbeatable, he is not supposed to know everything.

"No, Rin. I do not think someone like Ryoko would be a good mother to anything." I frown, that wasn't a very nice thing to say. Why doesn't Lord Sesshoumaru like Ryoko that much?

"Sesshoumaru I highly doubt you know a lick about parenting either!" Heehee Ryoko got Sesshoumaru-sama back! I run in the dining room and scamper to my usual seat, piled high with pillows so I can see over the table, to the left of the head to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you are my dad, right?" Before Sesshoumaru can answer Jaken answers, he is still limping a little from Ryoko's hair attack. I wish I could shoot hair at Jaken when I got mad too!

"Stupid human child, your parents are dead. Sesshoumaru would never be a father a human child anyway." I remember my parents, they were attacked by bandits. I eyes widen as I remember I hid behind a tree when they attacked our horse cart full of supplies. Why, why won't Sesshoumaru be my daddy? He is so nice and powerful. What is so wrong with being a human? Why is Jaken-sama so mean? I don't want to cry, but I feel the tears coming and I can't stop them.

"Why can't-Sesshou-maru-sa-ma-be my dadd-y!" I cry and mess up most the words. I see the food in front of me, but I am not hungry anymore. Suddenly I see something move across the table, even through my watery eyes.

"Rin stop crying." I see Sesshoumaru-sama, my Sesshoumaru-sama standing beside me, holding a handkerchief. Sesshoumaru is my daddy, he wouldn't let eat with him otherwise! I grab the handkerchief and wipe my eyes.

"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama!" I look up at him, he looks funny. Like he isn't looking at me but thinking of something. His eyes are wider than usual. Did I say something wrong? Before I can say sorry he sits back down, I see Ryoko-chan across the table smiling, or grinning. I laugh.

            Today is going to be really fun! I see Ryoko eat some of her food, it looks like she is thinking of something else though. I look at my food...it is pig meat I think...I don't really know I just eat the bread and the yummy eggs and berries! I see Jaken take a seat next to Ryoko, I think Sesshoumaru put him there away from me so I won't through my yucky meat at him.

"Ryoko, does the food taste good?" I ask her, she is poking the yucky-meat with her chopsticks. I don't blame her I usually don't eat a whole bunch in the morning either.

"I don't know I can't taste. The texture is pretty good though." I see Ryoko put a finger to her lips and begin to eat something weird, I think it still has fur!

"You can't taste anything?! That is sad, I love berries!" I pop one in my mouth and let the juice rain in my throat. Jaken-sama rolls his huge eyes

"Of course pathetic human, you don't eat much else but them!" Jaken-sama sneers. Well, we are usually off in the forest so we don't have much but berries and grain anyway.

"Sesshoumaru-sama when are we going to go back in the forest and travel again?" I ask, finally managing to swallow a particularly tough piece of meat.

"I do not know Rin." Sesshoumaru-sama answered simply, Ryoko rolled her eyes and looked out the window behind Sesshoumaru. The sky was really clear and blue, but something, I think from the north, is making the sky dark and gray. Usually I would think it's just a scary lightning storm, but they come from the south, and they don't move as fast.

 Then I see Ryoko stand up really fast. Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes widen in realization that it isn't a cloud either.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I think we might have company and I don't think they are here for the food." Ryoko smirks as she looks to Lord Sesshoumaru, who's claws are already lengthening.

(POV change)

"Please Kagome, we need to see Ryoko! Please, let us go down there and find her, she ran away without saying goodbye!" Sasami, loosing her last bit of composure, ran up to Kagome grabbing her shirt sleeves, her roseate eyes pleading. Whether this girl will let us go or not is not of my concern, I will make her.

            Not only is this the scientific breakthrough of a millennia, but I get to give Ryoko a stern talking to about leaving and not even telling your own mother you are running off with some Youkai-Lord!

"I don't think so, the feudal era is filled with strong youkai and evil creatures, I know Inuyasha can't protect you all, and I seriously doubt that Sesshoumaru would just let you stay in his land either." Kagome said softly, gaining the smile of Sasami and I.

"We are not your ordinary humans either. We have been places your kind has only dreamt about going, and if you think that a few youkai are going to stop us you are wrong." I state professionally, Mihoshi on the right side of me, slowly rebuilding her crumbled confidence bursts out.

"I am an officer of the Galaxy police squad, sworn to protect and ....wait...I'm sure there's more...just wait...lemme think of it." Mihoshi sweatdrops, and the Kagome girl gives her a confused look. I just grin, knowing not even I could never explain _anything_ about _Mihoshi_ to _anyone_.

"Lord Tenchi is a wonderful warrior of Jurai, and I have azaka and tamadake to assist me as well." The mild mannered, Ayeka, shows her bodyguards to impress the girl, while Ryo-oki merely mewed and hissed accordingly. Kagome seems just a little confused.

"Galaxy police? Jurai? What are you talking about?" She asks unbelievingly, her gray eyes wide in confusion. Sashiko, her mother calmly walks foreword; Sasami and Ayeka already talked about our expeditions through the galaxies, freeing Ryoko from her possessor, Kagato, and reclaiming the Juraian throne, to her. Sashiko seemed impressed, but it was her little brother, I forgot his name...something like Sofa...who seemed the most enthralled.

"Kagome, dear, they are from different planets. Jurai is the planet that Sasami, Ayeka are from. But they live here on earth at the Masaki Shrine." Her mother smiled I couldn't help but notice the drop of the girl's jaw as she heard those words. I don't see the whole big deal of it, she can travel through time, why can't she see us traveling through space. It only seemed logical.

"Wow...ok...I guess you guys can come, I think it would be easier than to go to Sesshoumaru's castle alone anyway." Kagome visually cringed. I must see this Sesshoumaru she keeps talking about. I wonder what he looks like...I must get a sample of his hair and skin. If I know my Ryoko, she is fine, and probably bossing this youkai lord around.

"Arigatou Kagome! Did you hear that Ryo-oki? You are going to see your sister!" Ryo-oki happily smiles for the first time since Ryoko left. I smile also, I can't wait to go in the past and see everything...not that I haven't been there before...I'm ages old, but it will be interesting. I did not visit earth back then; I was a little preoccupied with being imprisoned by Kagato.

"Well, I have to get my supplies fir-" Her mother, handing her packets of Ramen some of Mihoshi's favorite, shampoo I have seen Ayeka use, candy Sasami loves, blankets and some other random accessories. Her mother is very useful; she knows everything that we like! Can she read minds?

"Wow, thanks mom! Well, I can only take a few at a time, so I guess Washu and Ryo-oki are first. I'm certain kirara, Sango's neko-youkai, will be happy to see you cutie!" Kagome pets the small youkai around her overlarge ears, making her purr with content. Kagome giggles and she takes my hand and leads me to the well.

"Hold on tight to Ryo-oki!" Kagome says, handing her to me as we jump into the well. A startling, yet calming blue aura surrounds me and before I had a chance to get an air sample, we are in the well again, this time...in the past! Ryo-oki jumps from my arms and into the fresh air, I follow, but Kagome disappears again to retrieve the others.

"Hey girl, what are you doing in that well, and where is Kagome?!" A silver haired boy with dog ears come rushing towards me and Ryo-oki immediately stands on alert, hissing at the rude disturbance. I ignore the annoying boy right now, I am concentrating on my mental link with Ryoko, it is there, but some barrier is preventing me from contacting her.

"Hello?! Answer me baka!" I narrow my emerald eyes at him and take a pair of tweezers, pluck a few hairs from his head and deposit it into my carry-all DNA container. My scarlet hair swishes behind me as he growls angrily, just because I plucked a few hairs!

No backbone I tell you, this better not be this Sesshoumaru guy.

"I am Washu the scientist, not a baka, you science experiment gone wrong! And Kagome is bringing the others...so be patient!" I huff, aggravated. This guy sure is a hot-head. But before I know it another, more annoying kid, comes up to me with a puffy tail. I really don't like small children…there is only one solution!

"Hey who are you? Did you come through the well? Do you know if Kagome got me candy? What's your name?!" I narrow my eyes, I simply can't do with all these intrusions! I must concentrate. I look to Ryo-oki beside me with a devilish grin.

"Ryo-oki...sic the kid please." The little fox thing sprints away as Ryo-oki playfully runs to catch him, she could never really hurt a kid. That act though, caught the attention of the silver-haired attitude problem though. I roll my eyes.

"Hey only I can boss Shippou around!" He said, flexing his claws. I remain unfazed; there is nothing this scientist can't overcome! I prepare to block his attack when Kagome's piercing voice comes from the bottom of the well.

"Inuyasha! Do not threaten our guest!" Kagome yells as his years go flat. I turn down and look into the well to see Tenchi and Ayeka there too. I bet Tenchi can teach this brute some manners! I look at the 'Inuyasha' smugly, noticing his eye twitch.

"Why are they here anyway Kagome?! I thought you said you'd be at your time for a while...and Why is Miroku's twin in the well?" Inuyasha yells back, Kagome now trying to calm herslf down. She really needs to take some yoga or something, she seems way too tense. I notice the annoying thing called 'Shippou' is still off in the distance being perused at full speed.

"They are Ryoko's friends and they are powerful too! Don't forget the beating Ryoko gave you, 'cause if I find out these people are harmed in any way, it will be worse!" Kagome warns before disappearing back into the well to go get Mihoshi and Sasami, I automatically think of my daughter, Ryoko, pummeling this guy to a pulp. She could take this idiot on anyday, I bet he doesn't even know how to use that sword on his waist!

"Hello there, I am Tenchi, and this Ayeka." Tenchi holds out his hand, but the jerk Inuaysha refuses it. Automatically I smack him across the face. How dare he not accept Tenchi's hand! Sure Tenchi chose that brainless, idiot, princess over my daughter, but that does not mean Inuyasha can show disrespect!

"Oi wench you are asking for it!" He rears back to hit me, when Tenchi draws his sword with expertise and holds it to his neck, fully aware that the Inuyasha has a sword to his side too. Inuyasha's eyes widen as Tenchi's narrow in pensive. That will show him.

"You heard your friend, do not harm Lady Washu!" Tenchi lowly warns, telling him he meant business. I could Ayeka is slightly stunned, so am I. never saw Tenchi act so brash and confidently since the last battle that had Ryoko in it. That Ayeka is making him soft; he will lose his edge in fighting if she gets everything her way.

"Feh, whatever, I have bigger things to worry about anyway." The silver-haired boy leaped off with a single great bound and into a branch of the great tree to sulk I guess. I sigh; I suppose I should go to the village to find out any leads on this 'Sesshoumaru' Youkai lord guy. It concerns me though, did this guy capture Ryoko, or go with him on her own accord?

"Oooooh it's so pretty here! Look Mihoshi there is so much green plants and vibrant flowers!" Sasami, Mihoshi and Kagome clamber out of the well; I watch them with neutral curiosity as I turn to the Kagome girl. As always, patience is a virtue I don't have time for.

"Where exactly is this Sesshoumaru guy anyway?" Before she had a chance to answer, the Inuyasha character jumps from the tree, and looks at me irritatingly. What in the hell did I do? What is this guy's problem anyway? I must analyze his hair for rabies when I get back to my lab.

"Why is everyone obsessed with my half-brother?! He is a cold, ruthless, calculating, hateful Taiyoukai! And wants all humans dead, and you want to find him too!" I roll my emerald eyes. I don't really care about how ruthless the guy might be, neither do most of my party, we have all witnessed Kagato, the most evil, vile thing in the universe. Besides, the Kagome girl doesn't seem too scared for Ryoko.

"I'm not looking for your brother...or whatever. I am looking for Ryoko...and scientific evidence that Youkai existed in the past of course. I am the greatest scientist in the universe you know." I end with my favorite shining smirk as he frowns at me again.

"I don't see what is so important about Ryoko...everyone is magnetized towards her or something, what is so special about her?!" My eyes narrow, Ryoko is special. I narrow the space defiantly between us and I look him hard in his amber eyes.

"Ryoko is my daughter for your information! And she is very special, maybe not to a flea infested attitude problem like yourself, but to her friends, and the world of science she is! I created her from nothing but my own DNA, and with all of her jewels she can become a goddess just like I am! So if you could take us to this guy's house or palace or whatever that would be very helpful!!" My eyes go into slits and feel my skin heat up. I have had it with this guy... I visualize myself strangling him with my bare hands.

"No way in the seven hells I'm taking you to that pompous bastard!" I then hear Sasami pad up with Mihoshi beside her, their eyes teary. Yea, if there is one thing those girls are good at is putting on a good acting job.

"Please doggy-guy! We really need to see her; I know it's probably out of your way. So if you take us there, Mihoshi and I will cook for you. Promise!" Needless to say, Inuyasha's stomach grumbled. Then from the clearing, I see another boy and a girl come, the girl has a neko- youkai, like Ryo-oki, and a large boomerang on her back. The other is the spitting image of Tenchi, except he looks like some sort of monk and he carries a staff.

"Feh, ok, but I'm only agreeing because Kikyo might need our help too!" Fine whatever, I don't care about this guy's motives anyway.  I have come this far to find my Ryoko, and I am not stopping till I do. It is ironic, that I have to go back in time to find someone who ran away from her past.

**-(-**

AN: ok another chapter up!!!! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my story, it has meant so much to me!!!!!

Ok, first, I made a mistake, Ryoko only has two gems, and she doesn't have the one in her earring, they are both in her wrists. And, well that is about it for mistake correcting. I am sorry if this chapter has a lot of spelling errors and grammatical boo-boo's it's late and I am going to summer-school, art classes and I am painting my room while doing at least two other fics, so I am pretty bogged down.

Thank you for all of your support!!!!!! Please R&R!!! :D


	7. Of paralisis and Pride

Of paralisis and Pride

I stand tall reading the youkai's jaki instantly, it doesn't seem to be too much of a threat, I am I am reading two other youkai who are with him, but by the patterns of their jaki, they don't seem to be friendly with the intruder at all. Then it fits in, Mr Frostbite was expecting his general…I wonder if he is one of the two. I turn to him, my wrists crackling with red hot lightning bolts. His mouth, a thin line, frowns slightly.

"You, remain here, I will see to this personally." Sesshoumaru commands me as if I am one of his subjects. Doesn't he remember that I can fight?! Hello, I may be female, but that 'play the hero' role does not work on me! My amber eyes cut as I fly towards him with my finger pointed. He doesn't even bother to turn around when I turn my hips to face his tall back, overflowed with silver locks.

"You will need help if it's that Naraku or one of his cronies. Don't act like you don't need anyone!" He turns back to me on a swivel of a precisely placed heel and his laser gold eyes target me. I fold my arms across my chest and eye him; does he really think he can leave me behind?! Yet his eyes lose their sharpness, and return to their normal, shallow state. I feel almost disappointed, I liked it when he got angry with me, at least he showed some type of emotion towards me.

"I need you to be here. Get Rin to her room. Now." His concrete solid voice tells me that he means business. A wisp of something darts through his eyes as he turns from me, I feel my lips part slightly in protest, but I let them close. I turn to face the smiling Rin and go to pick her up. With Rin in my arms, I catch a fleeting glance at the silver tai-youkai darting towards the unknown foe. I realize that my hard gaze turned soft somewhere though our conversation and I don't know when. Then I picked up something rather peculiar…the youkai's jaki does not seem to be the level it actually is. It now seems a lot stronger the more I focus on it. I suppress a gulp as I hear rins bell-like voice ting.

"Don't worry Ryoko-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama knows what he is doing, he is the strongest Lord in all the lands!" Rin's chocolate eyes sparkle as I pick her up and teleport quickly to her room, the pink papered and dried flowered decorated room whose wall had been splintered by my hentai-prevention attack. I will have to repair the wall for Rin's sake, though I won't enjoy it.

"I sure hope he does kid." My amber eyes cloud over in a slight nervousness, what if Mr. Frostbite really can't handle this guy on his own? What if this thing is one of Naraku's little cronies, or Naraku himself! I gasp in realization and I turn to go when all of the sudden she clings to my sleeve, her eyes wide with amazement. What as got the kid worked up this time? My cyan hair shifts as I kneel down to her height.

"Can I do the teleportation thingy again!" I sweat drop. I give her one of my trademark grins as halfway phase through her door. I look at her gazing at me, and her gaze is so filled with emotion, it almost reminds me of Sasami…what have I gotten myself into? I wish Tenchi where here, he'd know exactly what to do. My disposition dampens.

"When I get back from helping your dad; we will." She jumps up in happiness and gives me a hug goodbye just as that toad thing, Jaken, enters the room looking cross. I break from the fond hug to look at Jaken's angry green face. What is his problem? I have not done anything wrong…yet. His large yellow eyes lay heavily upon me and I feel like using my hair-needles against him again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru told you to stay and guard the palace you stupid woman! I cannot guard Rin and palace by myself!"he states solidly, but I cannot help but think how cute it is that he is worried about Rin. I look at him with a mischievous grin and my wrists crackle a crimson red and two bolts of light emit from the palms and disappear. Being a youkai summoner does have its perks you know. He looks at me as if I just turned purple and grew an extra head…feh.

"Take a look outside Jaken." As he looks out Rin's pink papered window, I teleport outside to the clearing where two elemental youkai stand defensively. One is of female stature, wearing a light blue kimono with a sapphire blue obi. She has with long teal hair that touches the ground in waves. In her hand is an intricate scepter with a sapphire orb at the top. The other looks like a sunset stained tiger with three long thin tails with tufts of flame at their ends. The tiger's fangs are sharp and long, as well as his claws and his animalistic gaze looks as if fire is being bred right in them.

"This shall do the trick, just don't make them mad toady and you will fare fine!" I race across the tree line in a cyan streak, hoping that this foe won't be as powerful as my senses are telling me it is. My cyan hair whips behind me and clutch my fingers in a fist. He thinks he can leave me behind to face a youkai this powerful! Does he not know what he is getting himself into?! The youkai jaki that I am reading is tricky, but there is no denying it, he is seems just as powerful as Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I look towards the clearing, near my youkai adversary, glaring at me smugly with his sharp orange eyes. Yet I am looking at my general Akira, who looks very battered and worse for the wear. His straight maroon hair comes down to his middle back in tangled locks, and his emerald eyes look at mine in a state of panic, yet his bleeding lips do not move. His scraped hands are clutched in clawed fists, burning with his jaki. On his head is the insignia of the crescent moon, which is emerald in color, and his long gray tail, is over one shoulder is slightly bloody, and his sword is nowhere to be seen. 

'The other youkai, Kouga is missing' his shackles are on the ground the lock broken easily. Akira looks at me with a sharp anxious glare. Yet there is something wrong with his Jaki…I do not understand what it is, but usually jaki wavers in intensity, but his is not wavering at all. Now that I think about it, he hasn't moved at all…something is wrong.

"Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, thank you for coming. I see you have already met our other guest, Akira, but I am afraid that he will not be joining us in this fight." I look at the orange eyed menace. He is tall, taller than I am, but that does not intimidate me, I am not intimidated of anything, especially a spawn of Narku which I can definitely tell he is.

"Get out of my lands you tainted bastard of Naraku." I state in a monotone, he is given a chance to use his wits and retreat, yet he regards me with a humorous glance that irks me somewhat. I do hate arrogant opponents, but they are easier to defeat.

"I see the pleasure is all mine…to take your head that is." This youkai is exceedingly calm, and even though he does seem somewhat powerful, it is a weakness to be this arrogant. The youkai is human like in form, its pitch black straight hair comes down to his lower back, his sharp, orange eyes complete with slit pupils are thin and precise, lidded with a dark green. He has a long halberd in his grip, the weapon looks foreign. I do not know what type of youkai he is, but he has a pair of large green bat-like wings that are strong despite their thinness. I scoff and take Tokijin from its sheathe and point it at him with expert poise. The tree branches whip around me like lanterns in the wind.

"Die now." I point Tokijin at him and with a flick of my demonic aura, a torrent of blue jaki pours from the swords tip to the worthless excuse for an adversary. He doesn't even seem to be dodging my blow. And then I notice it, the blast hits him with calculated accuracy, but enters into him, doing no damage at all.

"I don't think you will be using that sword against me. It was made from my fellow incarnate, Goshinki. Have you not guessed what who am yet Sesshoumaru? My name is Ce, and I am the Chinese dragon youkai. My face shows no show of it, but my mind is reeling, is he in fact a dragon youkai? I need to end this now; I have no desire to call his bluff. In blurred instant, I am at his side, plunging Tokijin into his chest with a quick, lethal impale.

"I do not care what you are, spawn of Naraku." I pull back to withdrawal the sword from his body, but Tokijin will not come out. The youkai looks at me with a devilish glare and with one palm, emits an orange jaki wave that pushed me from him. I back flip and land with a perfect landing to see the rest of Tokijin absorb into his body.

"Oops, there goes your sword. You are weaponless now Sesshoumaru! He lunges at me with his wings out at full span and strikes the earth next to me with his haliberd, the ground splitting open in the process leaving a large fissure. I summon my acid whip and block his furious, yet quick and precise attacks with it. 'this is not to my advantage, a whip is a slow retrieval weapon, and I will need all my speed to defeat this enemy with no weapon.' I think to myself as the whip and the halberd clash, their jakis reacting with terrible force as he frees his haliberd from my whip. And before I can react, brings it back.

"Your whip is getting tiresome; I am going to end this here. With out a weapon the fight gets rather dull." I prepare to dodge his blow when my eyes movement from across the glade, and with a flash of fur and a slice of light, a katana is thrown to me. I catch it quickly in my talons to see Kouga the wolf prince high-jump kick Ce in the head, sending him back into a tree.

"Damn dragons. Never liked um." Kouga announced, and I regard him with a slight nod. I am armed now, but it is just a regular katana, I know it will not hold up against the powerful haliberd he wields. Just then, Ce gets up and points the glowing haliberd at me.

"I will kill you first, then the nuisance." A wave of orange jaki darts at me with tremendous speed, and I see Akira's eyes go impossibly wide. I move to dodge it, but as I land, another comes right at me, then another to Kouga. I cannot dodge this impossibly fast attack in time. I move my katana to block it, but the attack hits a barrier and deflects backwards, meanwhile Kouga is finished dodging his attack and stands in a defensive stance. How did that barrier get placed there?!

"A barrier? I did not know that dog-youkai can create them." Zhang Ce frowns and twirls his haliberd in an offensive pattern. I let loose my toxic flower poison in my left hand and it drips onto the ground viscously. Right as I am about to attack, I see a flurry of red jaki orbs come from behind me and hit Ce in the left arm and torso. Ryoko…she is here?! I thought I told her to guard Rin. Damn woman.

"There are obviously a lot of things you don't know." Ryoko comes and lands between me and Kouga. Kouga's eyes are wide with surprise, as are Akira's. Ce recovers from the attack and widens his eyes in realization. If Ce knows about Ryoko's existence, then Naraku does too. I grit my fangs together and suppress a small growl.

"You are the demon that Naraku was talking about. Interesting, I would have never guessed you to be female, and deadly attractive. It is such a shame I have to kill you." Ryoko tossed her hair in an immediate scoff. Her amber eyes crystallize at the youkai as she cracks a fanged grin.

"You won't destroy me, I know your secret you dumbass! You may be able to keep your real jaki level from Sesshoumaru and those guys over there, but to a youkai summoner your illusions are transparent. Why don't you just drop the damn charade already?" She sasses back with a hand on her hip. Ce looks irritated, but recovers quickly before he lost composure. His grip on his haliberd becomes tight as he disappears from sight. In an instant later, Ryoko disappears, only to reappear a few yards from where she was.

"Where did he go?" Kouga asked, not liking this situation one bit. Neither do I, could I have really miscalculated his strength? Never. Ryoko must be underestimating me, and overestimating this enemy. He does seem tricky, since he has cursed Akira, but—

"Watch it wolfboy!" I hear Ryoko yell as an orange bolt comes from nowhere and strikes Kouga in the back. His teal eyes go wide before turning back to normal, but instead of falling or bleeding, he stays put, in the exact position in which he was shot. Then it occurs to me, that attack paralyzes the enemy if hit. Then Ce reappears next to a tree, leaning against it casually. His languid orange eyes look to me with a slight amusement.

Ryoko teleports to kouga, checking out his vital signs, Kouga's eyes look lividly to Ce. I feel Ryoko's ki spike as Ce regards her with a coy smile. The jaki crackles in her hands, making Ce mock retreat with a knowing glance.

"Interesting little attack…not only does it paralyzes enemies… but it also can control their minds." Ryoko's mouth gapes as Akiras and Kouga's eyes instantly turn orange, and their feet move from their positions. "I will have fun participating with your own friends in destroy you." Akira's claws begin to flame, instead of toxin, his claws burn like fire, and if I know one thing about Akira, he can spurt volcanic type lava from his hands if he puts them parallel to each other. He charges at me with a fiery streak, like a firework, and I combat his attacks with the make-shift katana in my right hand, which is quickly melting.

I watch Ryoko get kicked by Kouga's quick feet before she throws some orbs at him making him loose his footing and fall. All the mean while, Ce is looking at Ryoko with an amusement in his eyes akin to lust. My youkai blood begins to heat up as I throw my melted sword aside and grab Akira by his arms and fling him into three trees. With the pause in battle I reevaluate the situation and a thought is brought into my mind.

"Ryoko. In order to deal with this youkai, call some of your own youkai to hold off Kouga and Akira." She looks at me with a blank stare for a second, and then a knowing grin marks over all her features. She puts her fingers to her mouth and let's loose a long, high pitched whistle that makes mine, Akiras and Kouga's ears ring. She sweatdrops and looks to the west, I feel two youkai close in on us, they seem to be strong enough to prove somewhat worthy adversaries to Akira and the wolf prince.

"I got you covered Frostbite. The two youkai are already here." She casts a look to the once carefree Ce "Meet the Lagoon Nymph, Oyami, and the Fire Tiger, Hao." I look as a water spout of enormous proportions comes from the air and crashes upon Akira with a mighty torrent, and the Tiger emerges from the dense foliage to tackle Kouga to the ground with a mighty leap. I turn to Ce, who looks positively nonplussed by the recent events, but his calm sneer has not left his conniving face.

"So, Ryoko, you can live up to your name. No matter. Perhaps it is time to show you why I am the leading Chinese dragon of the Zhang He river!" His eyes turn a blood curdling red as his body elongates into a snake like form with small feet and long talons, reminiscent of ryokussei. The dragon has long black whiskers, like catfish, and his entire body is a vivid emerald green. But what is most disconcerting is that this dragon does not have two eyes, but three. The third eye has no pupil, but is entirely orange, unlike his other two eyes which are slit with black pupils. A ridge of orange barbed scales run down his back and his entire body is flying with the aid of his enormous green wings.

Ryoko looks at me with a confused look on her face, for good reason, my eyes are turning red. It is time to show him why I am the Taiyoukai of the Western lands. I feel my body become too tight for my skin as my eyes become impossibly wide from the transformation.

"Dragon! I am not afraid of a dragon." My completely inhuman voice thunders through the forest and the youkai who have not yet already evacuated, besides my general and the three other combatants, pour from the forests in a mighty rush. My entire transformation is complete and my snowy white dog form stands tall above the trees, snarling and growling lowly at the Chinese Dragon. Yet, I see, just about eye level is Ryoko with her sword drawn and her jaki spiked high despite her size. She still seems determined to fight with me.

Stupid woman.

* * *

"What in the hell is going on over there?!" Inuyasha asks with his eyes wide and one ear flat on his head, the other perked up. I have never seen Inuyasha act like this, something must be really wrong, because he is looking towards the Western Lands. I gasp in realization, what if something is attacking Sesshoumaru and Ryoko? What if they are attacking each other? What if Kikyo is attacking Ryoko?! 

"I sense three extremely heavy auras , and if I am not mistaken, Sesshoumaru is one of them." Sango announces to the group and we all fall with a tangible silence for a second or two. Inuyasha is the first to react, his honey eyes narrow in a spiteful sneer. I can't believe it, something is attacking Sesshoumaru?! That youkai must be extremely powerful to attempt such a feat. Sesshoumaru does lose to Inuyasha, but I sometimes wonder if Sesshoumaru actually tries to win. Ryoko on the other hand is immensely strong too, so I would not be surprised if those two kill that other youkai together.

"I don't care who is attacking my ass of a brother! He probably deserves it. And as for Ryoko, I would not care if she fell off the earth. It is probably just a border dispute or something like tha—" Inuyasha is cut off by the sky turning an ominous orange color and a rumble is heard from across the world. The earth shakes for a moment and Mihoshi clings onto Washu for support as Tenchi catches Ayeka as she falls from the trembling earth. I feel myself lose my footing as well when Inuyasha stabilizes me. I then notice that all the birds and other life in the forest has moved East, away from whatever is going on in Sesshoumaru's domain.

"Kagome, if Ryoko is in that battle we must assist her. I cannot allow her to get hurt or worse because of my decisions." Tenchi looks at me with a resolved look on his features, and I understand immediately. If Kouga were ever in trouble because I asked him nicely to leave, then I would do the same thing. I lift up my pack and head towards the village to where my bicycle is.

"Kagome where are you going?!" Inuyasha asks me with an angry look marring his features.

"Inuyasha, think about it, there is a full scale war going on in the West an—"I yell at him with my cinnamon eyes burning. Its odd that Inuyasha is turning down a fight…does he really want to continue the impression that he doesn't care about his brother?

"So?! Its non of our concern!" Inuyasha blurted out harshly, trying to seem indifferent that his brother could be in serious trouble. I was about to retort when I hear two loud, heart stopping roars one right after the other. One is more of a thunderous growl while the other was a higher lightening type shriek. Everyone in the clearing gasps except Inuyasha whose eyes grow wide and his nose sniffs the air. I don't know if I am hearing things, but I swear I could have heard him say 'Sesshoumaru's blood…' I take this instance to talk right back at him.

"Who just went to the west to look for your brother, let me give a hint, her name might just start with a K!" his eyes went wider if that was possible. I don't mean to be so hard on him, but gees does he have short term memory loss!

"K-k-k-ikyo!" Inuyasha stuttered out with a wide-eyed stare. I just looked at him with an almost melancholy glance. I know he loves Kikyo, and he does have a right to be worried, after all…those horrible sounds that came from the West shook me to the bone. As if two Gods were at war against each other. My cinnamon eyes perked up as he picked me up and put me on his sturdy back, while others followed suit. Washu was muttering something when Inuyasha first started to run

"You better keep up or you'll be left behind. Im not slowing up either." And with that, we bounded west, and if I am not so bold to say…he had an urgent look deep within his amber eyes.

AN: hey soooo sorry about the long wait, hehehee I haven't updated this story in months and I bet you thought I forgot about it. No, I got busy with a fic I already started and put this one on hold until I could finish it. I know this chapter is a little short, but I need to ease myself back into the mindset of this fic. I hope you like it

Ja ne!


	8. of Clashes and Catastrophies

Of clashes and catastrophies

"Well, now Mr. Frostbite is actually a big fluffy dog. That's one plot twist I didn't see coming." I laugh and become eyelevel with the massive dog, his red eyes narrowing on me with a disgust that Sesshoumaru could only show in his true form. Yet, of course, I don't give beans. I don't have to prove a damn thing to this guy, all I have to do is to serve him for a bit so he'll help me out; that's all.

I notice that the dragon youkai opens his enormous jaws, larger than Sesshoumaru's to reveal long slender fangs that fringe his mouth like razor wire. I suppress a gulp as I grip my ki sword and point to the malevolent dragon with an arrogant finger.

"You know you wont get away. I am Ryoko the Space Pirate and I wont let a little lizard like you stop me." I smirk as I get the reaction I want, a snarl and a swipe of a clawed hand, obviously he doesn't like to be called a lizard, which is exactly what this fool is. I dodge his attacks with a boring ease, being my size and having the ability to teleport really makes this less fun than I thought it would. Perhaps ill just let the big old fluffy puppy handle this one.

"Yo, fluff-ball, why don't you take him, I'm getting pretty bored." I turn to him, but of course he ignores me like always as he pounces on the dragon and digs his canine teeth deep into the scales. His acidic saliva also helps a great deal in wounding the poor dragon demon, resulting in a large portion of his outer scales to burn off. However…this isn't enough. the dragon counters by biting Sesshoumaru in the back with his larger jaws and longer teeth; making Sesshoumaru growl in pain as he tries to free himself from the jaw death grip.

"Hold on fluffs!" I fly at the dragon youkai at full speed, impaling my ki sword into his temple, slashing it through his tough scales, making him let go of the wounded Sesshoumaru to howl in pain. I take the opportunity to begin making long slashes along his neck, head and eyes, avoiding his swipes with his deadly talons and teeth.

"Ha fool, nice Tr—" I get hit by his left talon and plummet to the ground, hitting myriad of tree branches before hitting the forest floor with a crash. I groan and get to my knees slowly assessing the damage. 'how could I have been so careless…damn." a long gash goes down my side, not to mention the bruises and cuts that resulted in plummeting through the trees. I grimaced in pain as I stand up, wishing upon my demonic ki to heal the wound as I fly back up through the emerald canopy of trees I just crashed through.

I come back up to see Sesshoumaru on the warpath, biting, slashing and whipping acidic saliva at him any chance he got. 'I guess I was just in the way…' I thought to myself as I watched the wounded Dog demon begin to take control of the fight, the dragon being forced to parry or dodge Sesshoumaru's lethal volleys. Sesshoumaru finally got a hold of the dragon's neck and began to tear back and forth viciously, green blood filling the air.

"Nice Fluff, now finish him!" I grin as Sesshoumaru looks back for a split second before attacking once more, but I see something glow orange, the dragon's eyes. I immediately go to the fight up close to see what exactly is going on 'oh no, that can't be what I think it is…the paralysis beam!' Ryoko thought as the dragon demon slashed Sesshoumaru across the belly with one of his free talons, making him fall backwards onto the ground. My stomach began to sink as I noticed the orange was getting brighter. 'Damn, he is going to paralyze Sesshoumaru at point blank!'too wounded to fly, I manage to teleport myself in front of Sesshoumaru and hurl as many ki blast orbs as possible at the eyes of the dragon. He recoils in pain and I continue to advance, throwing out as many as my body could permit, the sky lighting up in little fireworks of crackling red orbs.

"Take this you bastard lizard!" I scream as I begin to run out of energy. I look to see one of the dragon's eyes completely green from blood and closed, and the other half open. 'score one Ryoko!' I smile wearily as I begin to teleport back to let Sesshoumaru finish him off, when the dragon somehow achieved uncharacteristic speed. A splatter of blood and a scream later revealed a dragon tooth impaled through my stomach. My eyes are wide as I somehow push myself off the dragons tooth only to fall again to the forest floor, through the whipping branches of tress.

I cough out blood again, and lay on my back facing the sky which is orange. The sky usually isn't orange. My whole body feels numb and cold. I am very cold right now. I see out of my peripheral vision, a white and red blur rip apart something green. but I forgot what exactly who they are…I'm too tired to think right now. I do feel a jaki obliterated from existence…but my vision has gone dark, and I can't really feel anything, or hear anything. I struggle to open my eyes again, but only to see a blurry figure…one that has long burgundy hair and emerald eyes. I think, I can't tell. I close my eyes again, trying to breath in and out.

"Kagura, what a pleasant surprise, I assume Kikyo agreed to your proposition, did she not?" I grit my teeth as I take my rudimentary bow towards him and look back up into his venomous eyes. He is planning something, something that I know I am not apart of. 'I wonder what he plans to do with Ryoko once he finds out her secrets. I told Kikyo not to tell him about what type of Youkai she is, a demon summoner. If Naraku knew that, then he wouldn't create anymore of his incarnations, and he wouldn't be so weak after constructing them. I also told her not to tell him about her gender, because if he knew she were female, he would now doubt intent to capture her. 'I won't let that happen. She is my only chance for escape, and the only person compassionate enough to do it.'

"Yes she did. She should be finding information soon." I reply dryly, trying to mask any bad intentions on my part. Naraku can be such a bastard. He chuckles a bit, running long pale fingers through his thick black wavy hair. He can be very vain too at times. Naraku looked to Kagura and his eyes narrowed.

"Is there something that you are not telling me Kagura? If you are hiding something…I will be forced to find it." I am used to this, but nonetheless his vicious voice almost caught me off guard. I had to feed him some piece of information so he wouldn't get suspicious. I mean, I don't want to get beaten by Naraku! I sigh, trying my best to look exasperated.

"I just heard some rumors that this youkai has been seen around the Western Lands, but that's it. I don't give a big shit about this guy." I sneer, trying to look pissed off and irritated, and I guess it worked because he is chuckling. He either already knew that she was in Sesshoumaru's domain, or he thinks this is some big breakthrough. He waves his hand to dismiss me.

"Thank you Master." I bow, again, with a pretty cringe, and walk out the miasma filled room, sometimes I have to put my kimono to my nose to block the smell. I walk down the hallway, hoping that Kikyo actually doesn't come through and gets killed or something. wouldn't that be convenient, the Miko gets blast to pieces? Kagura frowns immediately

'Wait, I might need Kikyo in the future. she better not get killed, because if that stupid twit Kagome does also, then I am in big trouble.' Kagura picks up her pace and walks down the hallway, thinking up of a plan along the twisted, dark, clammy way.

'If Naraku finds out about Ryoko, then he will try to absorb her powers no doubt. However, if I can fix up a way for her to get in a fake fight and Naraku to think that she got killed, then things would be coming up roses.' Kagura's ruby lips turn up into a grin of triumph as she walks back down the hallway to think of how to orchestrate her plan.

"Miss Ryoko!" I call as I pick her beaten, bloody body from the forest floor. My emerald eyes widen at the extent of her injuries and my claws curl into a fist at the sight of dying Dragon youkai, no doubt the same type of youaki that has been ravaging the Northern part of the Western Lands. I gingerly pick her up, trying not to disturb any of her blossoming, fatal wounds and wrap her in my ash gray tail.

"It will be alright, your mate is coming." I tell her softly, because if she could hear me then it might comfort her that Sesshoumaru is fine, and is walking this way. I must say that Sesshoumaru does have an interesting taste in females, she is by far one of the most unconventional female youkai I have ever seen. Yet, I am glad for him, he needs a female who can keep his unbridled arrogance in line with a sharp tongue.

"She is not my mate." I whip around to see Sesshoumaru standing coldly behind me, and I could have sworn I felt the temperature rise a few degrees in the area around me.

"What are you talking about? Weren't you looking for a mate, and is she not the one? I mean, by the look of the way you reacted when she got hurt—" In a blink of an eye his hand is constricting around my vulnerable neck, and since I am carrying Ryoko, I cant pry his hand away. I look into his cold, icy merciless eyes and a wave of ice and confusion washes over me.

"She is Nothing. I care not whether she lives or dies except for the fact that she is a servant." Sesshoumaru hisses stoically and unleashes my throat which now burns and hurts, but I continue to stand tall, looking at him as he walks away, then looking down to Ryoko's pained face. Something inside of me felt like there was something amiss, since when did Sesshoumaru hire such powerful and unusual servants? I looked at her face closer, and began to speedily walk back to the castle.

She wasn't a knock out beauty, certainly not the delicate flower, or the blushing maiden, and even though she came out bruised, could not be the damsel in distress. She was simply, Ryoko. And as I entered the garden before the gate to the medicinal ward, I felt a presence, not a ki, but a pair of eyes watching me, I whipped back to see a woman standing there, looking at me with dead cold eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing on these premises?" I slowly begin to put down Ryoko, and pause ever so slightly to see that she is a Miko, and probably a powerful one at that.

"That does not matter for now, if you wish to save that demoness' life, you best give her to me to heal." I could feel my emerald eyes widen at the audacity of this miko, how dare she assume that I, Akira one of the best generals in Sesshoumaru-sama's army, would trust her in such a dire situation. I snort and turn my back on the priestess, but my ears pick up the sound of a strung bow and I stop in my steps. I look in the corner of my eye to see the Miko aiming a potent purification arrow at me.

"it is not a request, but a demand. If she dies, we will no doubt fall to Naraku." Her sharp words pierce the glade, and I feel my claws heat up, but she is correct, I am in no position to defend, because if I made a move to attack, she could easily beat me for I would have to put down Ryoko to do so. I sigh, deeply annoyed, and my eyes like blades of grass cut back at her.

"If you try anything Miko, I will not hesitate" my claws burst into little candles of flame "to burn you slowly to the ground." She unintentionally silently swept the ground with her hakama pants as she walked towards the dying youkai and took out from her haori a few vials of crushed herbs. She peeled back the sticky fabric of Ryoko's once lovely kimono and began to slowly massage them into the glistening open red wounds.

I fiddle with my long, burgundy hair as the miko begins to chant a bit, or really, she was murmuring under her breath and making hand motions to each syllable that sunk from her stone serious lips. The wounds on Ryoko begin to glow a mysterious lilac color and the miko turns to me with her sepia eyes set on mine courageously.

"Do you know, and I mean truly know of her key role of this present hour?" Kikyo asked gravely, my emerald eyes widen, taken aback at such a weird question. Ryoko's importance? To whom is she important to, obviously not Sesshoumaru. Perhaps she has influencial friends, powerful friends? or perhaps she herself is a daughter of a Lord? I suppose the confused look on my face answered for me because the miko began to answer.

"She, this youkai, will be the one to tip the scale of pure and impure. She will aid us greatly in the battle against Naraku because she is the one youkai who Naraku knows nothing about." I narrow my eyes, Naraku, that treacherous snake hanyou. He deserves to be reincarnated so many times, he shall never reach Nirvana! He is the bile of this earth, trying to use the Shikon no tama to make him stronger, what a coward, what a pathetic excuse for an existence! I clench my fist, little flames burst from the knuckles, but the miko doesn't seem to notice.

"I will then protect her." I vow, and this stunned miko as a witness shall make sure of it. "I will protect Ryoko, because if she wishes to destroy Naraku she will not do so alone. I shall accomplish it with her, side by side." I resolve firmly, not knowing that within the walls of the fortress, there was another witness to my words.

"I have done all I can do, take her inside to heal." and with those soft words, the Miko rose and left, and for gratitude, I let her keep her life. She also needs to stay alive to bear witness to my vow, I shall never break it, I shall make sure that Ryoko and I walk away victorious on that fateful day…and perhaps she and I could stay together after that as well.

"uhm…ugh. did someone get the number of that spaceship?" I sit up, probably a bit too fast, and open my eyes to the sun setting lazily on the horizon line. Akira, the burgundy haired version of Sesshoumaru, is snoozing lightly to my left on the dark stained wood floor. I stretch out my limbs nimbly and look over my stomach to realize that my wound has almost completely healed. I amaze myself. I smirk and stand slowly, relishing the cool breeze wrapping it around me as I step out to admire the sinking sun.

I hum a small tune, content with just standing and watching the fireflies dance over and near the small pond with the treasure trove of vegetation. I could be doing so many things right now, but ironically, I am just standing here, thinking. Sesshoumaru. He must have killed that dragon youkai, good riddance, that guy was a pain in the ass anyway.

"like that matters though, he just thinks I'm a nuisance even though I'm doing him the favor. Gees, the first job I get, and I bet he didn't even care I was a hair from dying." I levitate a few feet in the air and perch myself comfortably on a tree limb gazing at the pond with a languid interest. I mean of course he doesn't care… "I'm just some bargain to him, a material possession, a tool. Just like I was with tenchi and the others except now I'm the tool not the court jester." I sigh angrily. Tenchi… I could have loved you better than anyone, I made you laugh, I tried to cheer everyone up…in my own way of course, but you still chose that stupid ayeka. I am the fool.

"You believe yourself as a material possession?" I nearly jump out of my skin as I see Sesshoumaru standing below my tree, not looking up at me, but looking to where I was gazing, at the tangerine ball becoming more and more of a sliver as it disappears in the horizon. His silver hair catches the tangerine and the magenta and the gold of the sky softly, and for a moment, he looked as if he could be docile, and dare I say, tolerable?

"That's all I am to you, a tool to do your chores, no one I have met really thinks of me as anything but a tool to use, that's why I ran away, to live for myself." he remains unmoved, and I snort unladylike and I look up at the stars and imagine Prince Charming, one day will ride with me to the ends of the solar system, and we shall live together and think of each other as close equals, well, close being that no one can equal me of course.

"You are a fool. You have let go of your own self-worth. Do not let others dictate to you what you should be." he sharply cuts, and I have to say, it hurt. Yet, it was different in a way, to think that he would say something like that to me. It made me feel a tiny bit warmer inside for Sesshoumaru actually care about my troubles. I smirk and a coy look appears on my face

"Oh Sess, I knew you cared!" I chuckled, my voice achieving a grating high pitch like the old fashioned geishas. He visibly winces and turns to me with a glare that could cut through metal, but it doesn't faze me in the least. Just when he was about to retort, Akira appears at my side instantly making me jump and scream.

"Wha? What was that all about!" I exclaim, a little shaken at the soft expression Akira had on his face, his facial expressions were eerily similar to Sesshoumaru's, except Akira's were more softened, and colored differently. All of a sudden, he ensnares me in a suffocating bear hug and I sweatdrop and squirm. I hear what I thought was a low growl, but it must be my stomach, I am starving.

"I am just so glad you survived Ryoko-san! At first, I thought we would be preparing a funeral, not a feast!" Akira smiled, and I couldn't help but smile a bit too, not only was Akira's face so gentile and sweet, friendly, but the feast sounded almost too good to be true. I run my hand through my unruly hair and chuckle a bit before turning to where Sesshoumaru was standing only to realize that he wasn't there. Confused I looked around, but ultimately settled on Akira's emerald eyes and smirked.

"A feast is fine with me, something tells me I'll be doing chores all tomorrow anyway." He laughs quietly, his voice like satin in the air, and we walk to the pond, where I was meaning to go in the first place. Unknowingly, his gray furry tail wraps around me slightly to keep me warm against the cool breezes that play with my thick cyan hair and makes his luxurious merlot mane flutter in the breeze. I sigh, at that moment, everything was almost blissful, until I reached out a hand and pushed him into the pond with a resounding splash that chased away all serene wildlife.

"pssssh! Hey! ill get you for that!" I burst out laughing, olive colored seaweed clung to his face and shoulders and creased his hair. I could hear him say some more things, but was laughing so hard I couldn't hear. Then my wrist is grabbed harshly and before I could fly or even react, his fast movements flung me into the pond as well.

I surface and glare at him with a heated look that sends him into a fast sputter of apologies, "Oh Ryoko-san, please forgive me, I was not myself, I was not think—" but a splash of water later, sends him back into battle mode over a splashing fight. He started to win as his splashes began to conquer mine, and I had to resort to a secret plan to win, because it'd be a cold day on Venus when Ryoko admits defeat.

I chuckle as I multiply myself, a trick I haven't used in a while, and dunk him with one of my selves, while splashing him with another. He surfaces, with some difficulty, wide eyed at my abilities, and I resume one person. Then I felt a familiar ki level, and noticing where Akira's eyes were looking, I guessed Sesshoumaru was right behind me.

"Hey there frostbite, how are ya doin?" I turn to face his blank expression once again, and something inside of me really wanted to pull him in too, but the part of me that likes being alive overruled. Sesshoumaru is such a stick in the mud.

"Akira, get out. Prepare for the meal. Ryoko, you shall as well immediately." He turned to leave and I got out of the lake, pruning myself of seaweed and anything else that certainly didn't belong. Akira did the same, only like a dog, He shook his whole body, getting me wetter. I frown and walk slowly back to my room, down little narrow hallways, finally to the main hall and phasing into my room to dry off privately. Only then did I notice the treatment that sealed my wound. It wasn't normal, and I have never seen it or felt it's ki before except for the fact if felt like Kagome's but different.

It was then that I remembered Kagura, and that I would have to stay focused and keep honing my abilities, I probably shouldn't be playing around as much. I put my hands behind my head and look up at the ceiling. However, I'm not that good at being serious, it's a good thing I have a sick sense of humor or I'd probably still be sealed, or dead, or catatonic by now. Speaking of catatonic, I better change into dry clothes before Mr frostbite decides to deny me of food.

I begin change into a kimono I found folded on my futon, I examine the simple gown, lavender with a goldenrod colored obi. I quickly put it on, knotting the obi hastily, and flew down the hall to what I hope is the dining room. It didn't even occur to me that this dinner could be more chaotic than the ones I used to have with tenchi and ayeka. I sigh as I float down the hallway, at least things wont be boring.

SORRRRYYY about the wait, i am so sorry, i hope this chapter made up for it, please reivew!


End file.
